SMALL TOWN TALK BIG SURPISE
by bigville001
Summary: Summary: small town is never good thing  it often causes people spread rumors that aren't exactly true however it can also lead some people to discover the truth as Lois and Clark will soon find out.
1. PROLOUGE

_**SMALL TOWN TALK BIG SURPISE**_

_Summary: small town is never good thing and it often causes people spread rumors that aren't exactly true however it can lead some people to discover the truth as Lois and Clark will soon find out._

_Back ground info: Jonathan is alive in this fiction also the baby from when Martha was pregnant it lived it's a little girl named Jessica she's about four almost five oh and Lana __is getting closer to lex but unlike in the show Clark doesn't get jealous Lois arriving in smallville several months before season four she still met Clark the same way she did in season four only this time it was during spring break of his junior year in high school after her father was transferred back to Metropolis. Although everything happened in season four pretty much the same except there was no Jason also the meteor shower in season five is the same except the black ship was destroyed or was it? and Clark never lost his powers. _

_AN: __paranoidbychoice started this fiction but has asked someone to take it over and finish it I sent a message that I would love to try and the author has agreed I so to those readers/reviews of e(Talk Of The Town) I will be keeping within the format that has already been started just continuing in a different way also of this story will be taken from and the new verison._

_**PROLOUGE**_

"Remind me why am I here again" Clark said walking behind Lois

"For the last time Smallville my car won't start and I don't know how to drive stick so you're stuck as my personal driver" Lois said looking at the clothes

"But why a baby store?" Clark asked still confused

"For the love of … Smallville do you have the attention of a walnut or something we're here to buy a present for Amy's baby shower now stop asking questions and start looking" Lois said irritated by all the questions

"Fine… how about this?" Clark said holding up a green one piece out fit that had 'I'm a baby people think it's when I'm behind bars what's your excuse?' (A/N: my sister said this) in black words

"Nice choice Smallville maybe your offspring's have a chance after all" Lois said taking the out fit from his hand and started walking toward the cashier

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked walking behind her

"Oh come on Smallville with all that plaid you wear you can't be surprised that most people think you lack in the fashion department" Lois said turning to face him

"What's wrong with plaid there very comfortable" Clark said offended

"Um let me think about it … oh I know everything you know maybe I was wrong about your offspring's hopefully they get their mother's taste" Lois said turning back to the cashier to pay for the out fit

"18.87" the cashier said

"Oh and your any better" Clark replied raising an eyebrow

"Yes I am or else I wouldn't be Lois Lane now come on Smallville I'm starving" Lois said grabbing the bag and heading out the door

"You have been really hungry lately you would give someone the impression you're pregnant" Clark said as they got outside

"Oh yeah I'm so pregnant and guess what you're the daddy isn't it great" Lois said sarcastically but it sounded like she was serious only people who have been around her as much as Clark can tell the difference

"Yeah that is great I can't wait for the baby to come it will be wearing nothing but plaid" Clark said playing along as they got into the car and drove away

Unknown to the bickering duo people were listening and in a matter of hours they would be the talk of the town


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lois, Chloe, and Clark were all seated at one of the many tables that occupied the talon talking about random stuff while waiting for the waitress though they didn't have to wait long making her way over to them was a petite blond

"Are you ready to order?" the blond asked

"Yes I'll have black coffee one cup of cream and two shot's of sugar" Clark said automatically

"Alright and you?" the waitress said writing down Clarks order

"Um I'll have French vanilla coffee and two shot's of sugar" Chloe said after a minute

"Okay and you?"

"Yeah I'll have walnut with one cup of cream and three shots of sugar" Lois said really needing a caffeine boost

"Um are you sure you should be drinking that especially in your condition?" the waitress asked a bit unsure

"What condition?" Lois asked confused about what the waitress was talking about

"You know being pregnant with Clarks baby" the waitress replied

"WHAT!" Clark, Lois, and Chloe yelled all at the same time

"Oh you probably didn't want people finding out yet I'll just go get you two your coffee and you some tea I hear it helps with morning sickness" the blond said walking away to get the orders leaving the three in a state of shock

After a few minutes Clark was able to find his voice

"What just happened" Clark said turning to Chloe

"Apparently everybody thinks you got Lois pregnant" Chloe said but her mind wasn't catching up

Too bad Chloe didn't see Lana walked in to the Talon but she only caught 'you got Lois pregnant'

"So it's true you got Lois pregnant" Lois said loud enough that it caught their attention

"Lana what are you doing here" Clark asked completely ignoring her previous comment

"I came here looking for you guys to see if the rumors were true and apparently they are, how could you do this to me Clark and with Lois of all people" Lana said not realizing that she just snapped Lois out of her internal shock

"Hey! What's wrong with me carrying Smallville JR." Lois said standing up now in front of Lana

"This isn't any of your business Lois this is between me and Clark" Lana said stepping back from the intimidating blond

"Oh it has everything to do with me but the person it has nothing to do with is you Lana" Lois said glaring at Lana

"Clark are you going to let her talk to me like that" Lana said knowing that Clark wouldn't stand for this

"Um sorry Lana but I don't want to be on Lois's bad side it's bad enough I have to sleep on the couch" Clark said without thinking

Whispers erupted throughout the Talon things like "he must have pissed her off so she kicked him out of the bed" or "she might want him to keep his distance at night because he might want to start things"

"Um Clark you do realize you just screwed you and Lois right" Chloe whispered to Clark not wanting others to hear

"Why can't I ever just have a normal is it too much to ask after saving the world thousands of times and when I do have a normal day I'm stuck in some gossip drama about me impregnating Lois" Clark whispered back forgetting about how close Lois was to Lana and was ready to swing well that was until he heard Lois

"What did you just call me?" Lois yelled

"If I'm correct I didn't stutter I called you the thing that you are a home wreaker" Lana yelled back

"Oh I think your mistaken princess for me to be a home wreaker there would have to be a home to wreak" Lois said in a bitch-please tone

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lana asked in an irritated voice

"Come on Lana I know you're not that dumb what do you think I mean for me to have wreaked your and Clarks relationship there would have to be one and if my memories serve me right you left Clark because he was hiding a secret well guess what everybody has something to hide it makes you normal but I guess you couldn't handle that he wouldn't tell you everything so go to someone who is nothing but secrets and your fine with that, Clark is a big boy Lana I'm sure he can make his own choices about his life" Lois said out loud but said this part so only Lana could her "and his women" which pissed Lana off to no end

"I know Clark can make his own choices but I don't think good enough for him" Lana said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"Ha Ha and you are? At least I don't treat him as if he's a safety net face it Lana you cant stand competition because you now there's a chance you might loose and that starts to happen you cat walk your ass back claiming you love him, your pathetic" Lois said and turned to sit back down

But was pulled back by the hair by Lana which was a big mistake on Lana's part giving the fact that Lois is an army brat and knows how to defend herself and she did just that Lois turned around making Lana let go of her hair and did an uppercut making Lana stumble back then get punched in the cheek making her fall fully to the floor only to get pinned down and repeatedly get punch in the face

It seemed like forever to Lana but it was only thirty seconds until Lois was pulled off of her by both Clark and Chloe

"Lois stop! Chloe take her outside and put her in the car so she can cool down I'll be right out" Clark said letting go of Lois arm and made sure that Lois was out of the talon before he turned around to face Lana who was still on the floor

"I should press charges on her for assault" Lana said getting up

"You have got to be kidding me! She should be the one pressing charges on you! You attacked her first she did the only thing she could defend herself an she did one hell of a job" Clark yelled as he looked at Lana who had a busted lip, bruised chin and cheek, bloody nose, and a swollen eye that was sure to turn black soon 'man Lois was only on her for a few seconds and she did that much damage'

"Clark how could defined her look what she did to me" Lana said in disbelief of what she was hearing

"And I can't believe you don't expect me to you come up to our table insult her and when she does the mature thing you start a fight with her and then start complaining about pressing charges that's just…, you know what just forget it" Clark said heading for the door but turned around and said "oh and Lana if you ever touch her again I won't hold her back" and left

Lana was left speech less she looked around and saw everyone starring at her feeling embarrassed she ran outside to call Lex to pick her up

Inside everybody who witnessed what happened were now talking about it and calling people to tell to everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ARMY BASE**

"So who did it?"

"I don't know "

"Yes you do we know you do now answer the question who did it?"

"Um…"

"Come on we don't have all day!"

"Okay, okay in the ball room with the candle stick"

"Ow sorry Jamison but it was in the study with the knife"

"Damn"

"Alright, next round"

A group of army men all sat in a smoke filled room around a table playing "clues" having the time of their lives

"WHAT IN THE HEL IS GONING ON HERE!" screamed a middle aged man with army shaved brown hair wearing a commander uniform

"G-general Lane we … were… um… just … uh" Jamison stuttered making his scrawny figure shake in fear

"Save it Jamison, you all are pathetic clean this shit up and get back to work you bunch of monkeys" the general said in a cold voice

"Yes sir" all the men said getting up and starting to clean up as the general was exiting the room

"Oh by the way general Lane I here congratulation is in order" Jamison said not seeing that everybody stopped what they were doing including the general

"What on earth would I need congratulation for Jamison?" the general asked raising an eyebrow at the scrawny man, well boy in front of him

"Your grandchild sir" Jamison said not realizing that he just fucked himself

"WHAT? From who?" the general yelled stalking closer to Jamison who back up

"F-from Y-your d-daughter s-sir" Jamison said trembling completely petrified

"Lucy! I knew I should have locked her up she is too young and irresponsible to raise a child-" but the general Lane was cut off by Jamison

"Um sir?" Jamison hesitantly said

"What!"

"Um well sir it isn't Lucy who is having the baby it is your eldest I believe her name is Lois"

Jamison said

"Lois? No Lois isn't seeing anyone she's the responsible one are you sure it isn't Lucy in fact where did you hear this Jamison?" the general asked

"Well my sister's boyfriends brother's best friend's twice cousin's removed grandmother's lover's niece said she saw it on her best friend's brother's video camera when he video tapped Lois beating a Lana Lang for trying to come in between her and her baby's daddy" Jamison said sounding like those crazy women that you see on the "Maury" show

"Lana Lang? Why would-never mind who's this "baby daddy"?"

"A Clark Kent, sir" (A/N: honestly does this guy not know when to shut up)

"Kent? I knew it I saw the way she was looking at him but this, Jamison give me your cell phone " The general said holding his hand out

"No way this isn't a metro I have minutes and long distance charges" Jamison said shuddering at the thought of his phone bill will come up to

"Oh for Pete sake Jamison give me that" the general said grabbing the phone out of Jamison's death grip

"Oh come on sir" Jamison whined

"Shut it"

"**_Hello Kent farm"_******

**_"Martha, this is General Lane"_**

**_"Oh Sam how are you?"_**

**_"I am fine thank you, is Lois there?"_**

**_"No her and Clark went to the baby store to get something baby items"_**

**_"So it's true?"_**

**_"Is what's true Sam?"_**

**_"Lois being with child with your son's baby"_**

**_"Wait, WHAT? Where did you hear that from?"_**

**_"That's classified information Martha I must go goodbye"_**

The general hung up before Martha could say anything

"Jamison?"

"Yes sir?"

"You have a thing for my niece Chloe right?"

"W-well I-I…"

"Answer the question Jamison"

"Yes sir"

"Good pack up some things we leave in thirty minutes"

"Leave? Where are we going?"

"Smallville, Kansas"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

All packed together in Clark's red pickup truck Chloe, Clark, and Lois all sat in utter silence before Chloe decided to break it

"I have seen and heard some pretty crazy things here in Smallville but this takes the cake, but what I don't understand is why didn't you guys tell me?" Chloe questioned with amusement in her voice

"Don't start with me Chloe I'm still pissed off so let's just pretend that people don't think Smallville Jr. is growing in my womb" Lois said too exhausted by the day's events

"Fine but that doesn't mean I can't or won't tease you tomorrow" Chloe said as the truck drove up the Kent's driveway

"Well you have been extremely quiet on the drive Clark trying to control your need to jump Lois" Chloe commented seeing as she can't bug her cousin she could bug Clark since he's too nice to tell her to shut up or back off

"That's not funny Chloe besides there's not much to say it's just a stupid rumor that will go away in a couple of days" Clark said in a matter-of-fact tone

"You know you honestly believing that this is going away anytime soon is naive" Chloe said as they all stepped out the car

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Smallville I think that this is going to go away" Lois said

"Okay well then you both have been off in your own fantasy world" Chloe said

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked confused

"Because guys this is like those Life Time movies when a rumor starts in a small town but let's not forget Smallville hasn't had anything related to soap opera drama were more Science fiction drama and I highly disagree their going to let it go easily" Chloe said opening the kitchen door

"But Clark was cut off from whatever it was he was going to say when his mom and dad started talking

"Why is it that I had to find out from General Sam that Lois is having a baby" Martha said starring at both Lois and Clark

"How is it everyone know before us we just found "Clark said making it come out the complete opposite of what he meant

"Okay that came out wrong I'm sure Clark meant to- wait did you just say General Sam as in my uncle General Sam" Chloe asked hopping she was wrong

"Yes he called a couple of hours ago asking if it was true" Jonathan said answering Chloe's question

"HOW DID HE FIND OUT?" Lois screamed and confused at the same time

"Lois calm down he said he had people" Martha said looking at a red faced Lois "People? He has people watching me? Why can't he ever be normal is it too much to ask?

"You're family is anything but normal crazy, violet, and stubborn sure, heck even Chloe has some of those traits" Clark said knowing Lois didn't want an answer

"You know what-"but was cut off by another voice

"I will be first to say that that statement is true" a male voice said from the kitchen door making everyone turn towards it

"General what-"but again Lois was cut off by her father

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here I have to find out my daughter by a buffoon" the General said in a cold voice

"Thank you sir I'm sure that was a complement, hi Chloe" a scrawny body said from behind the General before stepping forward so he can be seen

"Hi Jamison" Chloe replied smiling thank full for the distraction

Jamison couldn't help but blush at his crush since he was a teen

**FLASHBACK**

"Give it back" a seventeen year old Jamison said to the older Cadet that was in front of him

"Oh is the baby going to cry to his mama" the cadet said making his friends laugh

"That's funny your mama sure did cry when she saw your face" said a girl walking up to the group of boys she looked no more than fifteen herself with mid-back length blond hair (Chloe)

"You are so lucky I don't hit girls" the cadet said looking like he was holding himself back

"You should be lucky I don't hit girls" Chloe shot back it took a few minutes before the guy realized what she meant

"Did you just call me a girl?" the cadet sneered

"Wow and it only took you three minutes to get it I'm so proud of you" Chloe said sarcastically

"Why you-"the cadet never finished what he had to say because who walked into the room

"Hey you messing with my cousin" a not to pleased Lois said glaring at the boys though they were older then her it didn't stop them from being scarred

"Y-yes ma'm I-I mean n-no m-ma'm" the cadet stuttered as Lois continued to interrogate him, Chloe went over to Jamison

"Hey you okay?" Chloe asked

"Yeah thanks" Jamison said completely forgetting about whatever he was doing and instead focused on the beauty in front of

**END FLASHBACK**

Jamison was snapped out of his memory when Shelby started rubbing against his leg

Well, as much as I'd like to say for this little reunion of a term paper to finish Uncle Sam, Mr. Jamison good as you both again." Said Chloe as she hugs her Uncle Sam and nodded to Jamison then makes her way to the back door she looked over her shoulder and mouths (call me) to both Lois and Clark.

"Okay I don't know where you got that information from but it's not true" Lois said to her father trying to get through his stubbornness

"Oh sure it's not Lois I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to stay in a house with a hormonal teen boy" the General said sounding like an over protective father Lois was actually touched how he was acting

"Wait hormonal sir I would never try to-"but Clark was interrupted by the General

"I know you wouldn't boy, but you Lois" the general said completely crushing the idea in Lois's mind that he was capable of feeling

"Whoa, what's that's supposed to mean?" Lois asked confused by her bi-polar father

"You know what I mean Lois living with the boy and taking over his room wasn't good enough but you had to corrupt him to" the general said shaking his head in shame

"Corrupt him? I didn't corrupt any one! You know what I don't need this I'm out of here" Lois said leaving the kitchen and heading to the barn with Shelby following behind

"Ugh I'm so stupid to think that he would actually be on my side" Lois muttered to herself sitting on the couch in silence

Five minutes later Shelby barked announcing someone was there naturally Lois knew who it was

"Clark I don't want to talk" Lois said turning to face the new arrival

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm not Clark" the person said leaning on one of the beams of the barn

"Jamison what are you doing here shouldn't you be drooling over Chloe" Lois said as casual as she could to cover up her embarrassment of thinking it was Clark

"Shouldn't you be drooling over Clark" Jamison said smirking at Lois's shocked face

"What?" Lois said trying composing herself like she was taught if she should ever be surprised by anything

"You can fool a lot of people but you can't fool someone who wants another but couldn't find away without fear of rejection" Jamison said coming closer to Lois

"What are you rambling on about Jamison" Lois said but knowing very well what he was talking about

"You and I of course were the same in some ways but the difference is you've been handed a chance and you're not using it now I can help you get what you desire most if you help me get what I desire most. Deal? Jamison said now standing directly in front of Lois towering over her

Lois took a few minutes to think it over not wanting to seem desperate


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Inside the Kent's house Martha, Jonathan, General Lane and Clark sat at the kitchen table with mugs in their hands.

"You know Lois has been gone for awhile maybe I should go check on her" Clark said trying to escape anymore embarrassing theory's that the general thought of how Lois seduced him

"You see the girl hasn't even been gone for thirty minutes and he's already lost from not being near her" the general pointed out while putting his mug to his lips

"Uncle Sam I'm sure Clark is just worried about Lois's safety" Chloe intercepted hoping she was helping Clark out of the situation "So she is pregnant" the general stated leaning back into his chair

"What? No we already told you Lois isn't pregnant!" Clark exclaimed in irritation

"Then why are you so worried about her? If I remember about a year back you said she can handle herself, What could have changed so much in so little time?" the general commented looking Clark straight in the eyes hoping to scare him

" We became somewhat close friends, sir" Clark said confidently, though in reality he was uncomfortable with the way the general was staring at him and looked at his parents for some sort of support, but it's such a shame for him that they seemed to be enjoying the interrogation

"So close that you suddenly need to make sure nothing happens to her? So close that she is now pregnant with your child?" the general questioned knowing full well that Martha and Jonathan were interested into see how long their son could last

"Would you stop saying that Lois is pregnant with my baby" Clark said frustrated that no one was on his side, but even she stopped trying to correct her mental uncle

"Oh I get it you don't think that the baby is yours do you?"

"That isn't possible General Lane."

Everyone turned the hands at the of sound of voice, coming from the living room they turned to see a man standing there, the Kent's, General lane along with Lois and Jamison crouching down outside by the kitchen window so not to be spotted by the occupants inside they were shocked just as much as the Kent's and the General were to see a man standing in the living room.

"And just who the devil are you" the general said. The man to smile and stepped into the kitchen from the living room

"Forgive my intrusion Mr. Mrs. Kent General Lane my name is Neal Speidster I am an acquaintance of the late Dr. Virgil Swann.

The Kent's along with Lois and Jamison were very surprised the General however seemed very skeptical. "With all due respect son, what would a world renowned scientist/telecommunications tech billionaire want with a small town farm boy?" (Spedster chuckles) it's quite simple General Lane Dr. Swann, knew Clark Kent's biological parents Joe and Lara Elson."

Spedster could tell this news surprised them all by looks on all their faces he continue to tell them the story of how Dr. Swann, Mr. and Mrs. Elson were once colleagues and friends many years ago he told them that Clark's biological father was a great scientist and worked with Dr. Swann, on many projects he continued tell them that Joe and Lara with the last few survivors of their home because it was destroyed Joe and Laura, along with their son Calvin were on their way to meet Dr. Swan in Metropolis, seeking his old friends help to correct the genetic abnormality in their son's genetic structure prevents him from having any children but Joe had found away to correct it. Spedster told them it was a result caused by poor medical care exam in his home land of Candors Dr. Swan had agreed to help his friend unfortunately that was also the day of the meteor shower in which they were killed everyone was shocked and saddened by this news of course Spedster had stretched the truth a little to protect Clark's true identity but also to enough facts to convince General Lane, and he knew that he would indeed check all facts.

After he finished: the story the room grew very quiet Clark along his parents didn't know what to say or what to think of this heart breaking news knowing that he was the last is kind he would never experience the joy of parenthood his mom reached over and squeezed his hand Clark turned and looked at her then looked at his gad then the General then he stood up and walked out the backdoor towards barn he noticed Lois and Jamison crouched by the window he saw Lois tears running down her face she tried to speak to him, but he continued for the barn.

Lois and Jamison into the kitchen Lois sat next to the Kent's she squeezed Mrs. Kent's hand comforting the only real mother she has ever known hearing such news about her son was truly heartbreaking knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Kent would never be grandparents Lois knew that the rumor of her carrying a Kent child was not true but in that moment she wished it were true.

"Son that's a very interesting story but how do we know its true." the General said. Mr. Mrs. Kent and Lois glared at the general Spedster handed him a file the general skimmed through it and really not understanding all the technical jargon Lois snatched a file from her father and read the document with the Kent's Lois looks up at the man, is there any way to reverse such an abnormality in Clark's genetics?" the Kent's and the General were shocked at what she was saying Mrs. Kent, found it very touching she squeezed her hand Lois turned to her and smiled somehow knowing what a grandchild would mean to them and Clark. Spedster smiled at the young woman for he knew that her destiny much like Clark's was a great one.

I'm sorry Ms. Lane unfortunately only Clark's biological parents had the answer to that question."

Lois handed the file back to the Kent's Spedster stayed for a while answering an OP questions they might have on possibly answer after about 30 minutes or so the left and not too soon after so did the general Jamison.

Hours later Lois made her way up the barn steps she saw Clark leaning against the window stare at the stars he seemed so lost one summer off than usual it hurt to see her friend so sad and lonely she walks to the other side of the window just looks up at the stars, saying a word and for once the silence wasn't awkward both were lost in their thoughts until the sun of Mrs. Kent's voice: called them too dinner and locked at each other smiling briefly before walking out of the barn towards the house.

**Daily Planet**

**LANE-KENT UNEXPECED LOVE CHILD**

_After learning th__e true nature of Senator Kent's only son and five star General Lane eldest daughter have been in a secret love affair which resulted in their love child the small town of Kansas was overjoyed at the prospects of the joining of the two influential families but according to an source not all is well in the Kent/Lane relationship. _

_former girlfriend Lana Lang who eye witnesses say confronted the couple in the local coffee tavern and began insulting Kent's choice of women which upset lane and the two got into a verbal argument which turned physical when the future mother attempted to walk away to protect the unborn from unneeded stress and Lang attacked her when her back was turned the motherly instinct came to play and Lane defended her child in the assault before things could become worse Kent removed the mother of his child from harm's way and defended her honor and issued a warning to his former flame to stay away from his family. _

_The Second comes in the form of General Lane himself after finding out his eldest if with child the General flew out to Kansas to demand what Kent will do to make his daughter a proper women which upset the pregnant Lane when Kent did not respond and the two got into an argument resulting Lane to leave the room in distress _

_well we have a question will clois get pass this hurtle or will kens infamous commitment issues keep the two lovers apart?_

_BY **Stacey Dekerson**_

Clark's mouth hung open in disbelief he threw the paper in the trash still trying to recover from a bombshell he received a few days before and the so-called rumor had reached the Daily Planet a world renowned newspaper read all over the world the phone never stop ringing photographers sat out front of the Kent farm waiting catch a glimpse of his parents his little sister or himself and especially Lois it was frustrating but in true Lois fashion she handled those photo junkies as she call them with true Lois style everyone agree to only talk to Daily Planet reporters only when necessary.

Jessica, comes bouncing in a house with Lois ran behind she hopes up on to the stool while Clark places a glass of milk and fresh homemade cookies.

Hi Clark why are you so sad? Clark as it is little sister and smiles as no matter how the world gets their only a few things in this world that truly make him, smile watching the wolverines baseball game with his dad, his mom's fresh apple pie bickering with Lois and of course Jessica's sweet smile.

"Nothing wrong Jess."

She puts her hand on his and squeezes it, don't be sad Clark you and Lois will make a great parents just like mom and dad you are already the best big brother or sister could ask for and besides I am going to be aunt and Lois will be my sister isn't that the greatest thing ever? Seeing how happy little child is Lois and Clark looked it each other we do have a heart to destroy Jessica's dream so they just smiled and joined her as she: told them about her day at school.

After Jessica finished her milk and cookies Clark and Lois help her with her, homework afterwards I played go fish.

"Well isn't this a happy family moment, Clark Lois this is quite sweet a farmboy and his muffin pedaling house guests really Clark after Lana I thought you and Lois would set higher standards for yourselves especially you Lois."

The three of them turned to see Lex Luthor standing in the doorway smirking Clark gets up off the stool and walks to the door and was about to speak when he hears," What do you want Fester Isn't it Time For you To go and shine Your head?"Clark turned his head and looked at Jessica and Lois Both of them are smiling and Clark couldn't help but smile a little.

I can see Jessica has taken up some of Lois 'rude army brat habits I would have thought your parents would have kept her away from such influences Clark. Clark was in a better mood spending time with Jessica and Lois up until he saw Lex standing in the doorway, "what is it you want Lex as you can see we're busy". He smiles at his former friend. "I can see that Clark, I just stopped by to confirm what Lana and others have told me that you and Lois are expecting a child I offer my sympathies for the poor child being cursed with a father and mother like you and Lois."

Clark grabs Lex by his jacket and slams him up against a wall. "You know what Lex I am sick and tired of you and everyone else taking potshots at my family especially Lois and for your information Lex Lois would make a great mother any child would be lucky to have her, in regards to her influence on Jessica, my parents happen to love Lois like a daughter you're lucky you're dealing with me right now instead of Lois because she'd beat your ass into the ground."

Lois was surprised by Clark's words he thought she would make a great mother and also that she is part of the Kent family she got this feeling inside her that she hadn't felt the long-time a sense of belonging then again smallville had always made her feel that way she felt special.

"Smallville no, blood on the kitchen floor your mom just cleaned it remember." Clark releases Lex and smirks a little at his former friend.

It's there are reasons for your visit Lex? As Clark retakes his seat of the counter. Actually Clark there is I came to drop off an invitation to a charity masquerade ball hosted by Luthorcorp my father and myself at the metropolis grand plaza, for the victims of Metropolis." He sets the invitation on the counter then looks at three of them and says, "have fun playing house you will need all the practice you too can get." (Chuckling)


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A week later Mr. Mrs. Kent returned from Washington, DC Clarke Lois and Jessica were waiting in Metropolis, airport terminal they all hugged and a small talk as they collected their bags as they were walking through the terminal photographers were still snapping photos of Lois and Clark, even though the daily planet a print a retraction to the rumors of a lane Kent child the daily planet was very respectful to Senator Kent and his family probably apologize for the article which surprisingly solemn few people believed to be true because they know what type of man Jonathan Kent is a man of honesty and integrity truth and doing what is right.

Although not all news media let it drop oh sure we'll print a retraction unfortunately COIS Mania swept up like wildfire that was bigger than Brand-Angelina, or any other celebrity couple one might think of and in true Clark and Lois fashion they hanlde it with maturity and even though their relationship wasn't the type everyone expected or even wanted it had grown stronger in friendship and respect and to them that all mattered.

The government suv: pulled in to the driveway of the Kent farm, Clark and his father unloaded the truck while Lois Martha and Jessica went into the house once everyone was inside Jessica told her parents of all the fun things she and Clark and Lois day together everything from swimming at Crater Lake, playing golf fish to a movie marathon she even told them about the joke on Lex Luther, calling him fester who needed to go shine is head Jonathan and Martha or surprised everyone laughed Mr. Kent shook his head as he saw Lois and Jessica high five each other and walks over to them standing between two seats, "what am I going to do with you girls?" Jessica looks up at him and smiles, simple daddy just love us more." Lois looks at Mr. Kent, yeah dad just love us." Jonathan just smiles and hugs them both then kisses then on the cheek, you know I do and always will." In that moment Martha, took a picture capture the memory of Jonathan and his girls.

Clark and Jessica reciting table for dinner while Mrs. Kent's finished preparing and Mr. Kent and Lois were going over reelection schedule meetings unknown to them Chloe, quietly snuck in the front door and quietly walked through a living room stopping for a moment to observe the happy family people always say seeing a moment like this can only found in movies and television and Chloe knew that this was not true because the Kent family would undoubtedly put television and movie family's to shame.

"Hey Chloe, how long have you been standing there?" Clark said.

"Not too long I just walked in I didn't want to disrupt this little family."

"Oh sweetheart you're always welcome here" Mrs. Kent said. As she comes over to meet Chloe, "she's right cuz your always welcome here are you staying for dinner?" asked Lois. "sure are you sure there's enough?" she asks

"Of course there is are you forgetting that Mrs. K has to feed smallville here." Lois said tipping her head in Clark's direction which in turn caused Clark to roll his eyes and smirk making Jessica giggle.

"Very funny Lois I'm not the only one who is also a super eater." Lois shot him a look Clark smirked challenging her to deny it."Smallville I'm not a super eater it's all the army training I received as a kid you a quick or you didn't eat at all plain and simple." Clark put his hands up in front of him, surrendering to her wrath because Clark knew once Lois got going no one would be safe from the wrath of mad dog Lois lane.

They all sat down and a dinner making small talk about this and that school the campaign and even a masquerade ball, not in three weeks, time after dinner and some are conversation made hot apple pie for dessert while Mr. Mrs. Kent's and Jessica wash the dishes Clark finish up a research paper for his English literature class while Chloe and Lois talked about Chloe's date with Robert Jamison while also working on journalism homework. Jessica always loves listening to Lois and Chloe talk about big girl stuff Jessica and Lois were very close and much like her relationship with Clark Lois shared a very special relationship with Jessica Mr. Mrs. Kent were very happy that Lois Lane came into their lives.

It was 8:00 pm and Jessica was heading off to bed she kissed her mom and, her daddy Clark,Lois and Chloe, after her parents tucked her in bed she would have Lois and Clark tell her stories of their early adventures.

Once Jessica was asleep Lois and Chloe headed home to the talon to finish up their homework and prepare for class tomorrow.

Three days later Lois and Mr. Mrs. Kent were at Met U speaking to the youth of Metropolis a senior class was set to graduate that following spring Clark Lois and Chloe were set to graduate the next year which part of the three of them a year and 1/2 a head of their class due to the fact that the three of them took college credits during their summer of the end of their junior year in high school and continue through their senior year of high school graduating with both diploma as well as their associates degrees a year and have a way from receiving their masters degrees the trio have been practically inseparable sense the General was posted to fort Ryan, during the last half of Clark and Chloe's junior year of high school.

Clark and Lois were standing backstage watching his father speech to the metropolis university student body about the great future awaits them and the endless possibilities of what she can achieve their goals Clark and Lois looked on with pride listening believing in the future for Lois however; she has known many powerful people presents generals other forms of states of the all pale in comparison to hearing Mr. Kent's words because the use a tulle promoter were flash cards notes or any of that he spoke from the heart honest and true and not many people spoke like that anymore. Mrs. Kent walked up behind Clark and Lois looking out on two the stage was meant for a second speak, the one her heart to know that much like her son her husband and herself really changing the world as a team taking on the challenges that the world read out before them, before stepping out onto the stage to join her husband she looks at her son and Lois the young woman she considers her daughter just as much as Jessica looking at the two of them she knew as well as Jonathan that Clark and Lois are destined for greater things even if they haven't realized it quite yet.

"Clark sweetheart you and Lois have done a great job for this event, but when you and Lois mind taking up Jessica at Ben Hubbard's hardware store? Mrs. Kent said. And before Clark could even say a word Lois turns to her, sure Mrs. K smallville and I are on it, smallville let's move." Lois said grabbing Clark by the arm and pushing him toward the exit. Mrs. Kent just smiles at them both and smirks a little see her son's expression with Lois around there was never a dull moment she hopes that one day they will realize what it is truly in front of them.

Clark and Lois were driving to Ben Hubbard is hardware store just a couple blocks from Met-U as they're driving Clark senses something is wrong, "Lois is everything okay use in quieter than usual and that's never a good thing." Clark said as the glances over at her she takes a deep breath, AC and I called it quits. Clark was a bit surprised. "Why does this still have anything to do with that article and the so-called rumor my parents cleared up of people given the one time about the with AC or the fact he stopped a military sonar project that Lex was working or is it AC's unique abilities?

Lois looks at him. "Smallville he saved me from drowning remember and the whole article thing (waves off) it's quitted down thank, god and Lex thing I'm glad he, stuck it to Lex AC saved innocent creatures from harm it doesn't matter to me if he's a super powered swimmer it's just that his dad and him are being transferred back to Orlandd." Clark felt bad for her AC is a good guy and sure he and AC clashed in the beginning but he turn out to be a really good friend, "you know smallville, I have a known a lot people who want to rule the world I haven't met to many people who actually want it save it well except for the general and your dad and even you." Lois said.

Clark was surprised by her words he reached over and squeezed her hand they looked at each other and smiled, "thanks Lois, and I promise someday you will meet someone even more special." She nodded her head in agreement squeezing his hand back they up to Ben Hubbard's hardware store exited Clark's truck and entered the store they see Jessica and Ben talking and laughing about something Clark and Lois walked over to the counter Jessica had drawings all over the counter of different costumes of different people that may attend the charity masquerade ball next month she had even written a little story about the upcoming ball rolls Clark and Lois read a little story smiled it was very cute. After the three of them say goodbye to ben, they headed back to Met U to meet Mr. Mrs. Kent for dinner.

Thursday afternoon professor fine is world history class Clark and Lois was sitting in their history class listening to professor Fine talk about historic powerful leaders such as Alexander the great professor fine was reviewing material for next Tuesday's midterm asking all student review questions on Alexander's military tactics.

Can anyone tell me why I was editor knows there's something was so on match and why does it differ from Julius Caesar's? Well, Alexander the great was born to be king and succeeded his father and built an empire of great power." A student said. Yes, but Julius Caesar was a soldier a great warrior who commanded respect and much like Alexander also fear."

Very good answers both of these men were great and quite ruthless at times but as they say the roll to progress is never an easy one would you agree Mr. Kent? Entire class looks at him awaiting his answer. After all Mr. Kent I would think you would understand that first being a friend of Lex Luther's." Clark was surprised by professor fine's words entire class started to whisper surprised by this little piece of information.

Professor with all due respect I was once Lex Luther and friend, but comparing him to Alexander the great and Julius Caesar is a bit much granted Lex Luther has done questionable things in his life by twinkling in that category heart less tyrant just yet he's only human." Clark said which silence the class in thought that also impressed his professor and surprised Lois.

"To true Mr. Kent and so class a word to the wise be wary of white knights are they not the ones to slay dragons are the ones that keep them as pets." Professor Fine said. Just before dismissing his class his eyes followed on Lex Luther standing in the doorway the professor smirks as Lex slowly enters the classroom.

"You know, professor describing Luther Corp in such highly skeptical and very questionable manor and reflect badly on the academic administration board not to mention very damaging to one's career would you agree professor?" Lex said as he watched Professor Fine, gathering up his notes and books from his lecture, I only teach my students the truth Mr. Luther I use companies such as Luther Corp as prime example of ancient times used in modern era perhaps next time you might want come at the beginning of my lecture instead of catching the end it up." professor Fine said as he walked towards the door only to turn and look at Lex once more, "I do however, finding very interesting the young billionaire who is so desperate to step out of his father's shadow that he would become obsessed with such a small town like smallville, and its residents particularly that of Clark Kent and his family." professor fine said as he walked out the door leaving Lex serious stunned and anger.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone, forgive me for the lack of updating this story real world is always knocking anyway I haven't forgotten this story in fact I will be updating several chapters this evening and quite possibly early morning depending on where each reader is in the world. Also this chapter will be [M] for some mature content as well as others quite possibly as a story progresses but I will let you know as always please review and enjoy the chapters updates.**

Chapter six

weeks later Chloe and Lois missing the daily, basement talking laughing just have a good quality cousin time whilst Chloe was organizing obituaries and other things that never really make the front page which she figured everyone in the news business had to start somewhere. Lois, I'm sorry you were in for a girls' night out, and I got called in to screen so called news

Lois its cool cuz I am enjoying our time together we haven't had a chance to really hang out just the two of us for a long while. Besides, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to watch a big-shot reporter in action.

[ Both laugh ]

All right, Lois now that I'm swimming in butter, why are you really here obliterating aliens with me at 1:00 a.m.?

cashing in some family brownie points.

Uh-huh?

I need you to help me move out of the Kents' next weekend.

Oh, so you took the apartment at the Talon? How are you ever gonna live without Clark? She asked with a smirk

One word - peacefully. Although Jessica, we'll be a little upset that I am moving out she has grown quiet attached to me and for Smallville I think he'll just be glad to have his room back and occasional hot shower. Seriously cuz how you ever had a crush on Richie Cunningham, I will never understand come back to Smallville. It'll be fun. I'll buy pizza. Lois said

Lois, I think you protest a little too much Lois when it comes to you and Clark, the way you two banter all the time how will you both mange without the daily fix(chuckles) anyway you don't need to Tom Sawyer me. We're family. Just tell me when to be there.

[ Telephone ringing ] uhh. [ sighs ] Daily Planet info line.

Melissa: I need a reporter to meet me.

Who is this?

Melissa: I want to talk to a reporter. You have to send someone fast before he finds me - 7th and Edgemont. Please, you've got to hurry.

[ Dial Tone ]

Chloe why couldn't we have met her at a coffee shop?

Lois I really don't think she was looking for a brunch date, Lois. It sounds like she had a story someone didn't want her to tell.

Hey wait a second Chlo I thought you were supposed to pass on any real leads to someone whose cubicle was actually above ground.

Well, technically Lois I am unless I want to stay subterranean my whole career, I've got to take a chance.

Melissa: Please, help me!

There she is Lois

Melissa: Help me!

Over here! [ Gasps ] She's dead

* * *

><p>Jonathan: How much longer do I have you before you [ Grunts ] hightail it back to Metropolis?<p>

Well, I finished all my regular chores and finished my journalism paper along with all my other classes, and since Lana and I are really not talking much these days she spends all her time at Lincoln Observatory doing research I guess.

What about Chloe or Lois?

Well, Chloe's juggling classes and the Daily Planet. And Lois – what can I say dad she's Lois she's probably still looking for an apartment which will be nice because I would get my room back and be able the hot shower once and one a white

[ Jonathan laughs]

I don't think that's exactly the best to describe one of your best friends is it

Jonathan: Well -Cla

[ engine revving ]

Hold this.

Dad.

: That the best you got? I've got another 6 inches out here.

I wasn't sure how rusty your reflexes had gotten.

Clark: Uncle Jack

I know it's been a long time. It's good to see you Clark.

Clark: it's good to see you uncle jack, and I'm sure mom and Jessica will be happy to see you too last time we also you was when my dad got elected senator you were off for another adventure in some remote part of the world enjoying retirement yet still fighting for noble causes.

[ laughs ]

well, Clark the world is a very exciting place filled with adventure some good and some not so. But I can imagine winning a state football championship is pretty exciting in itself. Congratulations.

Thanks.

I don't suppose anybody pushed you to follow in his footsteps.

Hey, now. That's a lot better than spending the football games underneath the bleachers with the sheriff's daughters.

Not both of them at once.

Since when do you make the trek all the way out here?

I needed a breather from all the globetrotting. Besides, I still have my ear in certain circles and I now you will win reelection but the race this time is going to be tougher rumors are circulating of Lex Luther is running against you.

Metropolis police station

Detective Sawyer: Let me get this straight -no I.D. or make on the vehicle, no I.D. on the driver, and no clue why this girl called. Well, I'd say you're off to a great start as an investigative reporter, Miss Sullivan. If you remember anything else, let me know.

I think that's code for "we're gonna file this under the rug." Lois said

Det Sawyer: "This is a big city, and bad things happen. "A pretty, young girl not in college with no traceable job... in that part of town, it's not a mystery what happened down there.

You don't think it's strange that an alleged streetwalker was wearing $500 Jimmy Choo shoes? Lois said Chloe gave her a look.

Look, Det Sawyer, this girl died trying to tell me her story. Now, I'm sorry I'm not street-hardened, but she's way more than a statistic to me. We have to find out who did this.

Det Sawyer: I applaud your spirit, girls, but you should know that most of those streets turn out to be dead ends. Now, I will do my job. You do yours.

[ Chloe sighs ]

Hopefully you'll have more luck than Officer Stalin.

Yeah, I ran the number that Melissa girl called from. It was from a pay phone right near where we saw her. But the only addresses within 10 blocks of the place was a bunch of warehouses...and a club called the Windgate.

Wow Chloe with your computer tech skills you should really consider another career beside reporting. Anyway I'm guessing she didn't get all glammed up to count inventory.

So your dad outran four cop cars and pissed off half the chicken farmers in Chickasaw County.

It's only because you said that you knew a shortcut.

See, these aren't the sides of the story that I hear. You got any more of these? They'll come in very useful next time I'm in for a lecture.

No, I don't think –

[ knocking on door ]

Hang on. Don't you say anything else? Just a second!

Det Sawyer -Metropolis P.D.

Jonathan: Hi.

Det Sawyer: May I come in?

Uh, yeah, sure. Come on in.

Det Sawyer Thank you. Senator Kent

The reason I am here sir. A young woman was killed in the warehouse district last night - hit-and-run. We went through her apartment, and we found this. (a photo of the girl and Jack) Now, I don't have enough evidence to bring you in for questioning, but I would certainly appreciate an explanation.

So would I. I've never seen her before this photo looks as though it was taken out some fundraising party, years ago.

Det sawyer: Well, that must have been some party if she was cuddled up on your lap. With all due respect, former Senator, pictures don't lie.

Hang on just a minute. This day and age, they most certainly do. Uh... This picture's a fake.

It doesn't matter. The minute it hits the press, the damage is done. All my hard work with my charity foundation and my reputation destroyed. I'm sorry Jonathan I don't want this to hurt her reelection.

So it looks like the mudslinging's already started.

Dad, do you really think Lex would go this far?

Come on, Clark. You know Lex Luthor better than anybody. He's not gonna enter a race unless he's sure he's gonna win it

[Lex's study]

Is it true, Lex?

You know, after you've been M.I.A. for weeks, I don't think a hello is too much to ask for.

How long you been planning to run for state senate?

Several months now, and, uh, if you're implying I should have told you, you, uh, might want to rethink the barrier you've drawn on this friendship.

I can't believe you'd destroy a dear friend of my dad's just to win a race.

There's a reason they call it race, Clark not a political potluck. But if you think I had something do with this...

Lex, the former senator is being linked to the murder of a young girl just before you announced your candidacy. That's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it? You honestly don't recognize that picture?

The only thing I recognize is the booth. It's the Windgate Gentlemen's Club in Metropolis - not a smart stop-off for an incumbent on the campaign trail.

Look, I know this guy, and if you're not trying to set him up, somebody is. Maybe it's somebody at this club.

Clark, there's a reason that club's so underground. All right, the city doesn't exactly give licenses for some of the things that go on there. Are you sure you want to get involved in this?

My uncle. And in case you've forgotten, that's what friends do for each other.

Clark comes storming into the daily planet bullpen surprising Chloe and Lois can look at each other surprised they'd never seen Clark, on the warpath Lois walks over to him but in a hand on the shoulder he stopped what he's doing and looks at her she sees fired his eyes nothing like she seen before it intrigues her and scares her.

Smallville is everything okay? She asked

"No, someone setup a friend of my dad former senator Jennyngs and if that wasn't bad enough Lex is running for senator against my dad." Clark said

frustrated he shows them the photo they are shocked because it's the same girl that called here last night's asking to speak to a reported

So fester, started mudslinging against your dad by attacking his friends Oh that bald bastard was going down no one attacks my surrogate family write this

The three of them spend the rest of the afternoon and partying doing research finding any clues they could to clear the former center's main they get in the bond butter Windgate was deemed the gentleman club with it was still history everything from Clark a politician and student underage prosecution and drug trafficking. After several hours of research on the club and the girl they found that the girl did work for the club for short time to help pay her college tuition to met U also to help her parents with their financial difficulties.

The picture of his girl was starting to take shape working at his club allow her to offer parents and herself get through college and was just sad she only use such a means to do it which also led to her unexpected death. Clark went home to help his parents and jack selling in while they help him through this tough time laugh Chloe and Lois continued working the goal of he told them he'd met them later

Chloe: I guess even MapQuest has its limitations. How do you get in this place, through a manhole cover?

Lois: Or a big neon door. I'd say the Armani suit's a dead giveaway.

Chloe: Hi!

Lois: Hello!

Bouncer: Sorry, girls.

Lois: Oh, come on, our friend's already in there.

Yeah, it's her only night in town, and I'd promised I'd take her to the hottest address. Please!

Bouncer It's a private club, so I'm afraid this is as much of the place as you're going to see.

[ Chloe sighs ]

Girl: You have a run.

Other girl: I know.

[ cheers and applause and whistling in distance ]

this makes my Halloween Heidi Dirndl costume look tame.

So, you think that Melissa girl was a dancer here?

I don't know. Jimmy Choos are a long way from angel wings and fishnets. Excuse me. Hi. Uh, do you guys know anything about a woman named Melissa Page?

[ cheers and applause in background]

People won't talk, but records definitely will. If she worked here, she'll be on file.

Owner: Joe, David! In my office. Are you ladies lost?

Um, we were just looking for, uh...

Chloe: Don't be shy. She's here to dance.

Owner: Are you the replacement Rocco sent over?

Chloe: Yeah, uh, he really hated to see her go.

Owner: Take your clothes off. Let's see what you got.

Lois glared at Chloe but also knew they had to play the part so, she gave them a performance they would never forget. Chloe switch on the music and quietly fade in the background. Moving in time with a beat Lois slowly swaying her hips and slowly began to remove her close as the owner sat and watched as she moved her hands up her body caressing her breasts together removing her top.

The owner smiled as he saw scantily clad dark blue bra and the fullness of her breasts almost overflowing the bra Lois walks seductively over to him swaying her hips slowly as her skirt falls to the floor she stands for a moment in matching dark blue panties as time the owner had hunger in his eye as Lois slowly continues walking towards him, easing herself down onto his lap she slowly starts gyrating her hips on him Lois pushes her breasts up into his face the owners eyes grew wide with excitement Lois smiles herself and gyrates a little more before bringing her lips to easier and saying in a soft sexy voice so do I pass the audition? Lois asked

The owner shakes his head a normal teenager and tells her she was born to do these and that she needed in the help practicing her routine he would always be available to help her Lois just smiled quickly getting off his lap picking up her clothes and quickly dressing while the owner hand her an outfit and telling her rules of the club especially the private rules. Lois was shocked by some of these rules and how this man managed to stay in business and not end up in jail was beyond her as she promised herself in every other woman when work in places like this as this man is going down.

[ Knock on door ]

Lex: I knocked. I guess you didn't hear.

No, I heard you.

Lex: I'm here to see the former Senator Jennings.

: Lex, if you want to sling some mud, I'd strongly recommend you do at in somebody else's house.

Lex: Don't worry, I'm not holding my breath on your approval of me running against you

: [ Sighs ] You know, I've never liked you all that much, Lex, but even I'm surprised by the depths you're willing to sink to.

Lex: And I'm sure you have such a good view of it all from your pulpit. Holier-than-thou is an easy fallback, Mr. Kent. It keeps you from really looking at the people around you.

I've known Jack for over twenty five years. I've never had a more trustworthy or loyal friend. I will always stand by my friends and their word, Lex you know the type of man I am someone who's willing to do what's right for everybody, not just for himself... and whose willing to go up against people like you.

Lex: Well, if you know your friend so well, maybe you should ask your good ol' boy to explain this to you. After Clark's visit, I decided to look into the former senator's unfortunate snapshot myself. It's his cell phone record. Seems he's been calling his dead stripper friend a little more than frequently.

When are you releasing this?

Lex: I'm not. But if I found it, you know the press won't be far behind. I thought he'd like a heads up and just so were clear this was a onetime thing.

[ door closes ]

Lois, are you almost done? You didn't have that much to put on. I'm also amazed by that little performance you put on I didn't even know you had it in you to poll of your own stripper act (chuckling)

Chloe, remind me when all this is over to never ever ask a favor of you again.

This isn't about me, Lois this about getting to the truth.

Yeah, well, the last girl that knew the truth ended up as a hood ornament on someone's car and regards to that little show. I was playing a part there's no way in hell I'd let that slime ball touch me without losing any body parts.

Howdy. You know, my friend's really excited about working here, but I think it's kind of dangerous, especially after that girl was killed and everything.

Stacy: How can I explain this to you? Don't talk to me. Don't talk to any of us.

Well? [ chuckles ] What do you think?

All I can say Lois is... God bless America.

Owner: Good evening. Sir first time at the Windgate?

Kal : Yeah, Luthor referred me.

Owner: Will Mr. Luthor be joining you this evening?

Kal: No,... I'm meeting Jack Jennings.

Owner: The former senator? And you are

Kal: look pal, I know this club is known for secrecy among other things so I'd appreciate anonymity get me. Clark said giving the owner and knowing smirk

Owner: uh… Yes sir. as he led Clark to a private area.

Uh, on second thought Chloe-no, no, no, no, no.

Thinking - bad. Dancing - good. Just ask Mr. Shoot-first, think-later over there. Now, Lois I need you to dig deep down and find your inner Demi Moore.

[ sighs ] Yeah okay? You better at least use this distraction to find something about Melissa.

Owner: Here you go.

Thank you.

Owner: You're welcome. Have a good evening.

Waitress: Hey, handsome. What can I get for you?

Kal : I'll have a jack and coke on the rocks sweetheart. [Handing her a 20 with a wink]

Announcer: Gentlemen, let's give Carolyn a nice au revoir. And now making her first Windgate appearance, welcome to the stage, all-American girl Amber Waves! She's wear a shorter skirts with a low-cut blouse and stiletto heels; her hair tucked inside the sailor cap. [Clark Wow] His jaw dropping as he continues to stare at her. She starts walking onto the stage. Her hand reaches into her hair and lifts the hat off her head; allowing her hair to cascade down her back. She tosses it towards the crowd. Then she begins to dance sensuously to the music as her hands glide up to her cleavage. She sticks her finger in her mouth and sucks on it, then moves it in between her breasts. Then she slowly unbuttons the blouse; letting it slip off her shoulders. She scans the crowd and that is when their eyes locked she smiles at him then turns; her back to him and the rest of the crowd but turning her head to continue looking at him. Her hands reach down to the zipper of her skirt; bending over slightly as she slowly pulls it down. Then she inserts her hands inside the waistband and pushes the skirt down; allowing it to fall to the floor.

She reaches down to the waistband of the short shorts she had on underneath the skirt; inserting her fingers and slowly pulling it all the way down to her ankles and kicking them off. Her hands slowly glide up her legs; continuing until they reach her inner thighs. "Umm," she moans; closing her eyes as one of her hands begins to move back and forth between her legs.  
>She opens her eyes and sees what he's doing; the club explodes with cheers whistles<p>

Lyon: [ foreign accent ] Bravo! Bravo!

Announcer: I'd salute to that any time. Let's give it up for our red-blooded recruit. And now let's give a good homegrown welcome - to Dixie!  
>[ cheers and applause ]<p>

Smiling to herself, Lois removes her hand and walks off the stage heading to where Clark is setting.

What are you doing here?

Me, what are you doing here?

It's Chloe's fault. We're following a murder story.

Yeah, well, that makes two of us, but I think I'll stick to my method.

The owner eyeing the both of them suspiciously to which Lois smiles at him, knowing the rules and the role she must play lifting up her leg and placing her stiletto-covered foot on the seat in between his knees. Then she slides her shoe forward and lightly presses against his crotch. At this action Clark becomes nervous knowing the role he has to play as well.

Hey, you're gonna get me fired if you keep looking at me like I'm Jabba the Hut. she says I know what should we do exactly [he whispers softly]: just go with play the role she [whispers] to him.

Clark [Nods ] The owner watches them for a moment and then suggests to Lois, but she should take her guests to a private room for a much more private showing which he indicates with a quick glance. Lois takes Clark by the hand and leads them to the secluded room setting them down on the couch. The waitress sets down a fresh drink on the end table, "here's your drink Kal enjoy the show the waitress said as she turns to leave whispering to herself wow lucky girl is to play with such a fine specimen." Unknowingly to her Lois heard every word, and knowing the waitress was right switch on the music and dimming the lights moving in time with a beat Lois slowly swaying her hips and slowly began to move closer to the couch knowing the owner was still watching her as she moved her hands up her body caressing her breasts together Lois walks seductively over to him swaying her hips slowly as she stands in front of Clark as he reach into his wallet; extracting a twenty dollar bill from it. She puts her hands on the back of the couch and leans forward; allowing him to stick it into her cleavage. Lois moans as he sticks the 20 into her bra then she gets up again with her back to him smirking at the owner as she slowly bends over and shaking her ass; she lightly feels his fingers barely grazing her skin which gave her an unexpected yet pleasant feeling. She stands up turns straddles his lap. She slowly starts gyrating her hips on him Lois could feel his arousal as she continued gyrating she pushes her breasts up into Clark's face eyes grew wide with excitement Lois smiles herself and gyrates a little more before bringing her lips to easier and saying in a soft sexy voice.

Smallville you have to kiss and fondle me now to keep up the acted she said.

Clark understood and slowly kissed her jaw working his way down her neck while his hands caressed her breasts this simple action Lois moaned a little louder and gyrating faster. She slowly unbuttons his shirt, and pushes it open her hands move up his very muscular and well-toned chest. She lowers her lips and takes his nipple in her mouth; gently sucking on it while her hand is caressing the other one. He groans with pleasure as she continues to writhe in his lap; rubbing up against his crotch.

The owner leaves giving them some privacy you want is for a moment and thinks this new girl will do just nicely here as he hears  
>[ Lois moan and groan]<p>

The owner wants back into the main room where he talks with a gentleman. That new girl - who is she? I want her.

Owner: I don't know. She's new. And is now you disposed but for 500k, she's yours for the night you know I don't ask any questions of my girls.

Lyon: And for that much, you better not answer any, either.

Back in a private room Lois and Clark compose themselves soon after the owner left they both felt a little uneasy about what had just transpired briefly shaking off the strange sensations they were feeling and focused as the task at hand that was until they both heard

Metropolis P.D everybody freeze!

Lois it's sawyer we have to get out of here. Where's Chloe? Clark said as he looked through the carton into the next room seeing detective sawyer and other officers.

She's in the dressing room with us and girls I'll go get her and we will meet up with you. she made her way to the dressing room

Everybody take it easy! We have a report of minors working and being served in this establishment. We will be interviewing you individually. Please have your I.D.'s ready.

Lyon: Come on.

Lois: what?

Lyon: You want to stick around and get arrested? Come.

Sawyer: really wrong time and the really wrong place.

Owner: What is this about?

Sawyer: Well, we have an anonymous tip that a car involved in a hit-and-run last night was seen leaving your establishment.

Owner: You can't just arrest everybody.

The city's looked the other way because your clientele can pull a lot of strings. Now I've got a dead 19-year-old on my hands. I got to go by the book. Okay, people, listen up. I know that it's 5:00 in the morning. Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Chloe: Clark?

Chloe. Where's Lois?

I don't know. What are you doing here? Clark!

Bouncer: What do you want to know? Maybe I can help you.

Sawyer: You're the bouncer. You know everything that goes on in this place.

Bouncer: Cut me a deal.

Sawyer: Tell me about Jennings.

Bouncer: He was drunk. I took him home. He had nothing to do with the girl. He's innocent.

Wow, these are, um - they're heavier than they look. Said Chloe  
>Sommer: [Laughs ] they're way better than the heels. Trust me.<p>

So, you guys must have been pretty close with Melissa, huh? Uh, sorry. Okay. Premature segue. But, come on. We're obviously on the same side here. I just want to know what happened to her.

Sommer: It's a tragedy is what it is. She finally gets her shot at Prince Charming, and wham -bye-bye, ivory tower.

Are you talking about the former senator?

Sarah: No way. The only thing he did wrong was fall for her.

Sommer: There's this suave guy, kind of Euro-looking.

Now, what did he want with Melissa?

Sommer:: Every few months he picks some lucky girl and takes her out of this dump.

Sarah : Probably to some tropical island somewhere.

Jeni: [if a woman Whip snaps ] You know why they invented fairy tales? Because no one wants to face reality. All we know is that the girls disappear, and then no one ever sees them again. Somebody should have warned your friend about that.

Chloe: Lois?

Jeni: Yeah, I saw her leave with him during the raid.

Sawyer: Sullivan... Let's go. You to Mr. Kent this isn't looking really good for your father's reelection campaign I expected more from you.

Metropolis police station

Clark and Chloe were sitting in a police station discussing everything they had transpired Clark told her the things you're heard your say about leasing out his girls for 50k for a night no questions asked Chloe also assured where she learned from some of the girls and dressing room and how he collaborated with everything Clark and just told her and now it seems Lois was next on that list Sawyer: Sullivan, Kent you're both free to go courtesy of Lex Luthor for some very generous phone calls.

Detective Sawyer, I think the guy that killed Melissa Page has my cousin.

It's the same guy that made some deal with the club owner just before she vanished.

Sawyer: You know this guy's name? Okay, so let me see if I am understanding you correctly Mr. Kent and herself along with your cousin, who I'm assuming is underage, was stripping and making deals with wealthy patrons, managed to escape a police raid -

It's not like that. Clark said

Yeah, she was just helping me to investigate.

Sawyer: Investigate? Okay look...Luthor may have pulled a get-out-of-jail-free card for you this time, but it will not happen again. If you want to play Nancy Drew and Hardy Boy, do it in someone else's precinct I have work to do.

Look, if I don't change my stance just because some journalist hears a rumor, okay, Jordan? Goodbye.

[Horn blares]

You just could not resist, could you?

You still have a nasty habit of leaving your keys in the ignition. Get in.

With you behind the wheel? I guess it wouldn't be the first time I put my life in your hands. [Dukes of Hazzard moment] What? Damn thing's been stuck ever since I bought it.

[Engine turns over] [Engine roaring] [Tires screeching]

Try that with a 4-cylinder. So what's the real reason for the joyride buddy?

When were you going to tell me about the girl, Jack?

What, you think I had something to do with what happened?

I have no idea, but I do think it's time you gave me some straight answers, don't you?

Look, I didn't want you to be involved. Especially with your reelection against Luthor There's only so much you should ask of a friend.

Oh, so, instead, you lie to my face -

Well, what do you want me to say? That my marriage is more like a business arrangement, and the only person who makes me happy is some dancer half my age? How much of that would you have really understood?

I might not understand any of it, Jack. But, come on, all of our lives have taken turns that we didn't expect.

Wait so you've never had a lie get out of hand... Or you've never been caught at it.

[ Tires screeching ]

come on now Jack we all have moments of tough times especially in the positions you and I are in and believe me my friend it's not always easy being a senator as you know we just have to do the best we can and never lose hope are Jack people still looked up to you and you are Clark's childhood hero.

So I'm not supposed to have any faults, huh? Who can live up to that? You know why there's no heroes today... It's because at the end of the day, people don't respect them - they envy them. And they're just waiting for them to screw up. What are you gonna do, Jack?

[Jake Sighs ]

What do you want me to do? Stop people like Luthor from setting me up with fake charges just to settle bad feelings of the past how can I do that when I don't know who they really are or what they want.

Jack I have known you most of my life and we have be through some tough times and good times but in all those years I never known you once to run from anything and I might not agree with Lex Luthor's politics, Jack, but at least I know who he is.

Nice place you got.

Lyon: Thank you.

Well, thanks for helping me out back there.

Lyon: My pleasure. [ Clears throat ] I think I have something a little more your size. I won't peek...I promise.  
>[ exhales sharply ] Melissa.<p>

Lyon: You want me to help you tie it?

Oh, oh, no. That's fine, um... Almost got it.  
>[ Camera shutter clicks ]<p>

Wow.[ chuckles ] Whatcha doing there?

Lyon: It looks so much better on you than any of the others. [ Chuckles ] You are going to make them very jealous.

You know, as much fun as this is I think I'm just gonna call a cab.

Lyon: Think of your taxi days are a thing of the past. You have a whole new life ahead of you now.

Look I don't know what kind of kink you're into, but.. ...you are seriously behind on your Gloria Steinem!

[ Electrical buzzing ]

So the owner of the Windgate is selling his strippers to the highest bidder?

Yea no kidding Chloe, welcome to the big city of Kansas. Definitely not Smallville.

So 500 grand for a massage with benefits seems like a lot. Did you or Lois catch anything else Clark ?

Just the bouncer told Detective Sawyer that the guy was the son of some foreign diplomat.

Then he'd have diplomatic plates. So while you were inside checking out Lois' impression of (Demi Moore,) striptease I was out in the parking lot taking shots of the license plates on all the cars so here we go.

Okay, check that one.

Jackpot Clark that's the U.N. Tower.

[ helicopter blade whirring]

Clark: Lois?

[ Ringing ]

Chloe Sullivan.

He's got Lois. Any psychic guesses on this guy's computer password?

God, don't even try -he's probably got like a zillion layers of security on it.

It's still warm. They must've just left printer's still on.

Try "print" again Clark.

Chloe, it's a fake passport for Lois. You think they're gonna try to smuggle her out of the country?

Even if he does, I doubt he'll take her through an airport. Clark, there's a helipad on the roof.

[super hearing Helicopter blades whirring]

Pilot: we're stuck on something!

Hey, 007...Nice of you to show up.

I am assuming that means thank you? Looks like it got caught on the cable.

This scumbag was about to air-cargo me to the honeymoon suite at the "Gropacabana."

Sawyer: I'm glad you're all right. Now, if you will release him, I'm afraid Mr. Lyon is free to go.

What? You can't just let him walk away not after everything what about Melissa's death or the fact he tried to do the same to my friend. Lois was once again surprised by Clark's actions he truly is one of her best friends. She places her hand on his forearm to calm he looks down and then at her she smiles at him and he calms down just a little.

Lyon: Diplomatic immunity.

Sawyer: As a consulate guest in our country, Mr. Lyon can't be arrested or tried for any crime he commits on our soil... even murder. I'm sorry. I can't touch him.

Well, I can. She turns and punches him square in his ribcage she turns back to face Clark and sawyer with a smirk

Lyon: Ugh! He holds his ribs as he makes his way to the helicopter leaving Lois Clark and detective sawyer watching a murder go free

Sawyer: Some people live above the rules. Guess what? That's life in Metropolis. You want justice; I suggest you stay a little closer to home.

[ Lex's study]

We'll finish this later.

I just want to say thank you.

Lex: You know, Clark when I asked you to stay out of trouble, I kind of thought that include, being caught underage at a strip club especially with your father up for a reelection.

I am sorry I accuse you

Come on, Clark. Who are you kidding? You had me masterminding this whole Jennings plot before you walked through those doors.

I didn't think my uncle would lie to me.

Yet you assumed I would.

I can't believe that I looked up to Jack.

Tell me what you remember about the story of King David. Clark Humor me.

King David... Slew Goliath, saved his people.

Yes he did and soon afterward, he saw a beautiful woman bathing and fell madly in love. The problem was, she turned out to be his best friend's wife. So you know what our great hero did? He sent his best friend off to die in battle so he could have her to himself.

Kind of leave out, small details don't they?

People need to believe in heroes, Clark, and even the best ones are far from perfect.

Later that afternoon

I am surprised to see your car out front. I thought you'd be gone now that you're clear of murder.

I've been mulling over some pretty tough decisions. This seemed like a good place to get my bearings again.

Have you talked to my dad yet?

I'd say he did most of the talking. After 20 years, the man's still got a Hell of a knack for the guilt trip, doesn't he?

Usually works 'cause he's right.

Your father's always had some pretty high expectations of the people around him. He's the one man I never wanted to disappoint.

Try being his son. The thing I always try to remember is, no matter how much he lays on... He never expects more than he expects of himself.

You think your dad will ever forgive me?

Yeah. I've given him a lot of trial runs in the forgiveness arena

[Jack chuckles ]

Look, I know my dad's friendship means a lot to you. But there's a lot of other people out there who look up to you.

I guess you can only pull off the disguise of being superhuman for so long, huh?

Clark: What are you gonna do?

I've called a press conference. It's time to tell the truth may not be easy and I know I will lose some respect of people but it's the right thing to do to earn back my own self respect and who knows I may come out stronger.

Kent farm house

Jonathan Martha Jessica and jack were sitting around a kitchen counter while Martha put last finishing touches on dinner while Jessica and her daddy and her uncle set the table. Laughing as they share old memories and stories of the old days Jessica Hahn the stories very interesting hearing stories of her mom and dad. Clark comes walking in after finishing up his chores in the barn and the rest of his homework in the loft he also is parents Le a long table just as the back door opens and Lois walks in seeing her favorite family just sitting down to dinner.

Lois sweetheart you are just in time for dinner and to meet a family friend Martha said smiling at her as they walk into the dining room Jessica sets down her glass and rushes to Lois's side

Lois this is uncle jack. Uncle jack this is my big sister Lois. (Lois smiled)

It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lois, but the way Jonathan and Martha and Jessica, go on and on about you I feel like I know you already. I also wanted to thank you and Clark and your cousin to help clear my name

Your welcome Mr. Jennings, Smallville Chloe and I are glad we could help you. Jack gave her a questionable look when he heard the name Smallville to which both Lois and Clark smiled and shook their heads

Both: it's a long story

After dinner Lois and Clark went out to the barn and up to the loft to finish their studies while Martha and Jonathan put Jessica to bed. Going back to the city, facing all these reporters takes a lot of guts. Jonathan said.

After facing you, live feeds and blood-thirsty journalists are a walk in the park! He said Look, if we let a couple of rough days destroy over 25 years of friendship, then I guess we weren't as good of friends as I thought we were. [ sighs ] Jack, if you're going back to face all this just because your old buddy can't seem to climb off of his pulpit, that's not what I want. All I really ask is that you be honest.

Look john I am going back to face the music because it's the right thing to do and as I told Clark earlier it maybe tough but in the end I will gain myself respect back and come out stronger for it.

You know, I'll be right behind you 100%. Jonathan said

I know. But all those things you said about being me loyal and trustworthy and willing to take on the Luthors of the world - I might have been that man once, but I stepped aside when I saw somebody who still embodies all those qualities.

Thanks Jack.

Kansas is in good hands John and as for the Kent family it's destined for greatness you are lucky man my friend. You have everything a man could possibly dream of a beautiful wife two beautiful daughters and a son to be proud of who will carry on those qualities. The two old friends hug

Three days later

Lois: Hey, Smallville. Your personal space is about to be reinstated.

What? You just moved back in don't tell me you found an apartment already

Well, yeah you know since Lana's moved to the met U dorms and is rooming with Chloe, I'm taking the place. You don't have a key to the apartment, do you? Clark:

No.

Good, because I wouldn't want any surprise midnight visits.

Ha Ha funny Lois, Is there anything I can do to make this move go faster - maybe pack your three closets of clothing, burn your Luffa sponge, take your Whitesnake collection to Goodwill?

You can take this. Come on, Smallville, move it.

You know, this is weird. I use to spend so much time up here with Lana. It seems like a lifetime ago.

Smallville, it's not like I'm taking her place, just her subletting.

I know Lois but some memories are more difficult to shake and like you said I have my personal space back and who knows I might just drop in from time to time for our daily banter of course

Of course Smallville we wouldn't want to disrupt the universe on that one.

Okay, before I start any of the real heavy lifting, you have to indulge me for just a moment in my first Daily Planet by-line. It's not exactly The Torch, Clark - page 73. At the bottom.

Both: Congratulations.

Thanks. Well, you two deserve half the credit. I' mean, I'd still be playing point guard at the pet-obituary hotline if it weren't for you two.

Oh, it says here Interpol was able to arrest him due to an anonymous tip.

Now about that heavy lifting...

Clark: Uh-huh.

Clark? Look, I'm not great at this, so just keep your mouth shut and listen up. Even though I was kicking butt on the helicopter, it was really nice to have backup. And you didn't have to come after me, but you always do. So I wanted to say thank you. You're a really good friend and I also think make a pretty good team so who knows there could be more adventures of Lois and Clark someday. Anyway about the lap dance... If you decide to tell anybody about it, your Elmer Fudd night-light will make a very public appearance.

Clark: Aye-aye... Sailor. But one day I plan on collecting that 20 bucks [winking] at her before walking down the stairs.

[ Lois chuckles ]


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Metropolis University a week later

[Knock knock]

Hey Smallville what brings you buy your once former stomping grounds

Hey, do I always knew you reason to visit Chloe Lois?

Lana: Not all smallville, but surprising to see you so relaxed you know the crisis with Lana or the farm I have to say us look normal today she said with a smirk.

Well, Lois I had to pick up some parts for the auto feed machine, and then I remembered that you and Chloe were studying. So I thought you both might-like a lunch break. Sorry to say Lois Chloe Chinese?

Oh you know I can't pass up Chinese smallville. Lois says as she smirked back at him.

I know Lois how else would I get you break from studying so we going or what?

Yep, and smallville try not to hog all beef chow mein this time.

I would say the same about the egg rolls last time Lois.

Ever since their little undercover gig their banter had become just a little bit more playful to any observer accept the two of them who seemed oblivious to it. Chloe watched her cousin and best friend banter completely oblivious to her presents and is able to the door to leave she made her presents known.

Excuse me hi remember me Chloe. They both turned their heads and saw that she was still sitting at her desk looking into a strange look.

Sorry cuz are you coming?

Yes Lois and thanks for remembering I'm still in the room just give me a few minutes to finish up you think you and Clark can wait that long.

[Knock door]

Yes Clark said as he answered the door.

Man: I have a package here for Lana Lang you the boyfriend

Nope but this is her room she's not here right now I can sign for the package

Man: no is okay is just on paper weight. He hands the box to Clark leaving.

What's in the box Smallville?

I don't know, Lois it looks like Lex sent Lana a paperweight.

[Lois reading the note] Lana Given your new major, I thought you might find this interesting - Lex."

[As Clark opens the box]

Ahh!

Smallville Are you okay?

Yea Lois it's no big deal just a scratch.

It looks pretty bad let me clean it up. Shot into the bathroom reaches over Chloe grabbed a first aid kit then re-enters the room.

Lois what happened?

Oh nothing Chloe, smallville cut his finger on some stupid paper weight Lana just received as a gift from lex.

WHAT! Chloe said surprised

Chloe calmed down I am fine ok. Chloe walks over to them and looks the paper weight studying it carefully yet at the same time watching Clark closely.

: It's a meteor rock I haven't seen one like this before Clark are you sure you're ok.

Yes perfect

Wow Chloe Clark just cut his finger so what'd the third degree?

Well uh -Chloe could not think so Clark cut in.

Well you see Lois, I kind of have an allergic reaction to some of the meteor rocks and they can make me sick while others make me feel carefree the wild and rebellious almost like being on drugs that is why Chloe is concerned but I fill fine. Just one thing Lois promise me that you will keep my allergic reaction to meteor rocks a secret ok. Clark said

Chloe was shocked by what she was hearing he just told Lois that he was allergic to read your rocks and the different reductions caused by them. She wondered what done it or best friend to openly say something so privates especially to Lois my same way she could handle it still she wondered if this strange meteor rock had done something.

Smallville I promise all if never tell a soul and thank you for trusting me.

Good now that all done with less go eat please. Clark said

The three of them left to go have lunch at their finger Chinese restaurant and of course Lois and Clark bantered over egg rolls and the noodles leaving Chloe loss in her thoughts about the very unusual piece of meteor rock after one of however; she pushed of thoughts aside and enjoyed lunch with their two friends up in joking and occasionally sure that a setback to watch them banter so oblivious to the world around them that she ended up paying for both of them.

During that conversation Clark offered to give them a ride home to smallville for the weekend they agreed and then back to the dorm to collect their things as Clark was driving back to the farm trouble began

[ Horn honks ] [ Horn honking ] [ Tires screech ]

[Both Chloe and Lois]

CLARK WATCH OUT!

What the hell's wrong with you? Clark says as he veered off the road by the dark black truck

Are you too ok Clark asks as those girls nod their heads and get out of the truck only to see the dark truck several feet away before speeding off.

[ Cell phone rings ]

Clark: Hello?

Man: Clark, I know who you are.

Jonathan: It's bad enough he owns half the state of Kansas. Now he wants to tell us what we need towith our lives.

Jonathan, I know, Lex when: punches in this campaign but I'm not gonna let you risk your health.

Sweetheart, I feel fine. I really do. I'm fine.

Honey the re-election has been moved up to January. Putting together a campaign in that amount of time - who knows what the stress could do to your heart?

What about watching Lex Luthor sworn in as state senator? In my place that kind of stress could kill me.

Honey What if he also tries to find information about our family and somehow finds out about Clark's secret? Honey Lex to be relentless in the pursuit of his goals.

The front door opens and three walk in Jonathan and Martha or surprise to see the three of them covered in mud and exhausted

Clark sweetheart, what happened?

Someone ran us off the road on the way back from Metropolis.

Did you see who it was son?

No. All we saw in the rearview mirror was a dark back truck and by the time we got back to the road, they were already gone. Then I got a phone call, and a voice said, "I know who you are."

Look, Clark, I think the best thing you can do is just stick to your normal routine. Don't do anything unusual. If these people are trying to get you then they're gonna be watching everything you do. Let's not give them anything to gawk at.

Yeah what I don't understand Mr. Kent, why would anyone say that to smallville, I mean everyone in this town knows who he is there's nothing unusual about him and he is just a political trick set by Lex to find something to use against to hurt reelection campaign and trying to dig up skeletons secrets anything so he can win the election. When is he going to realize, of the Kent family have no hidden secrets and that he Lex Luther has no chance and leaning against an honest man like you Mr. Kent.

The three Kent's along with Chloe, look at Lois with great surprise by her words how strong and she felt about them, and it warmed Jonathan and Martha to know that Lois winced and either side secrets or not she knew what kind of people the kent's are and would stand by them no matter what to her they were family.

We'll think you Lois; it means a great deal that you're willing to stand with us even against Lex Luther.

It's not until Mr. Kent and my book here are far greater man then him and in my eyes far richer than he will ever be. Jonathan walks over to her giving her a hug.

Days later Professor Fine's history class

Milton: So as history has shown Brutus and Caesar. Jesus and Judas they all started out as best friends. What happened? Well, if history teaches us one thing, it's that even the most powerful men can be betrayed by those they trust the most. The reason betrayal is such a predominant theme throughout history is really quite simple. Duplicity is human nature.

[ Bell rings ]

Milton: [ Sighs ] These classes getting shorter or is it just me? Remember all papers are due next Thursday no exceptions. Everyone moved about the classroom Clark was the last to leave and as he was leaving he noticed something on the overhead projector and seeing the words on the screen he grabbed his things – and dashed out of the classroom

Clark exited the history building out on to the commons area as he continued walking across campus he couldn't shake the feeling he had just experienced in the classroom. Shaking off the feeling he continued walking until one of his fellow classmates stopped him, hi Clark at she had heard what happened are you okay? Clark lost in his thoughts for a moment and looked toward the girl and smiled nodding his head, "yes, Stacy I'm fine and it was just some crazed driver. She nodded in understanding as they continued walking towards the student union building a share in small talk, about history papers and just little everyday stuff family friends and of course how is his dad handling the reelection campaign against Lex Luthor, he told her everything was going just fine his parents were very optimistic and yet also cautious went it came Lex Luthor of course understand this all too well as everyone else in this town knew Luthor's have a habit of causing more problems for others then helping others. They continue talking as they reached a parking lot Stacy asked if he had plans for the weekend he told are nothing really going to Metropolis to visit Chloe wirh Lois. Stacy had a crush on Clark as did most of the girls in class always polite to everyone smart athletic even though he turned down so a scholarship to met U Stacy and some of her friends attended smallville high with him and would go to every football game just to watch him he always look free out on a football field plus he really did a good in the uniform more so than his teammates to say Clark was sexy would be an understatement he was an adonis and the lucky woman who capture his heart would undoubtedly experience love beyond measure beyond comprehension and anyone who could do that would be the happiest woman for all time.

Shaking those thoughts away Stacy even understood why he had given up football but it wasn't really a surprise Clark wasn't like other guys he truly knew what was important and as much as he loves football it wasn't his true path which is one of reasons most of the girls in class like him so much because with Clark Kent what you see is what you get a gentlemen.

Stacy are you okay?

Huh oh yeah Clark I am okay just lost in thought for second there.

Yeah I know the feeling anyway I enjoyed our chat unfortunately I have chores, campaign stuff and homework to do see ya later Stacy.

Okay Clark and thanks for walking in my car and really enjoyed the chat.

You're welcome the time. Clark smiled as he watched her driveway and then he turned and walked over his truck heading home to do chores.

Driving home Clark's mind wandered back to the message she saw my classroom still couldn't shake this strange feeling he felt as they continued to drive his cell phone rang he glanced at the caller ID unknown number, hello he said with no answer he ended the call of us later his phone rang again the ad said unknown number picking it up, hello anyone there still no answer frustrated he hung up once more. Thus a few minutes later this, again and yet again and unknown number he ignored it was time as they continued raising and are ringing frustrated and angry he answers the phone, "HELLO" with this there was pause and then he heard it.

Man: Clark, I know who you are.

What is it you want?

Man: Clark, I know who you are. And soon so will the rest of the world.

Clark ended the call he was shocked at what voice had said he continued to drive a little faster than usual and then he saw it in the rearview mirror the dark black truck.

[ Horn honks ] [ Horn honking ] [ Tires screech ]

The truck rammed into the tailgate repeatedly Clark swayed his truck from left to right time to stop his ministry assailants as the black truck continue to sell Iran and into the side of his truck repeatedly trying to force them off the road all the while moving faster and faster down the road and electric ran against his one final time causing Clark to lose control of his of his truck causing it to slide up a little dirt mound causing his truck to flip over repeatedly until landed in the ditch.

A neighbor heard the crash as they were working the field fortunately they were neighbors of the kent's unfortunately however when the neighbor called a Kent farm no one had answered so they called the talon to notify Martha of one of the waitresses and answered instead the neighbor told him what happened and to notify Martha as soon as possible the neighbor then call emergency medical support quickly. Meanwhile the waitress of the talon who answer the phone quickly ran upstairs.

Lois, Lois! Open up quickly.

Jenny what the hell up with you this isn't like cops so what's going on?

Well, I just I call from Grace Hubbard there was an accident.

Okay jenny what happened when?

I don't know Lois; about 90 seconds ago near the Kent farm.

Hearing this news Lois was shocked she ran back into the apartment gathered her things and Jessica and they ran out of the talon so fast one might think they have super speed she drove as fast and safe as possible well for Lois away.

What she saw scare her Clark's truck was mangled and mashed as though he had driven through a minefield Lois could fail even the sirens in the distance she turned and looked and Jessica who was scared for her brother Lois asked her to stay in the car and they should be right back she needed to check on Clark just cut agreed that was still a little scared and then she remembered something her mom and dad was told her when you see Jessica knew about her big brother and his special abilities and she was scared the doctors would hurt him or take him away she moved close to Lois and gripped tightly she looked and Jessica.

Lois please please you mustn't let doctors get near him they can't find out they'll take him away please don't let them taking away. Lois looked at Jessica once more and she saw fear not fear from the accident no this was different kind of fear that if the doctors help her brother they would know they'd know and take him away Lois saw it in Jessica's eyes she hugged her.

I promise Jessica, nobody will take Clark away not while your big sister is here okay.

Lois got out of the car and ran over to Clark's truck and what she saw worried her but she had promised to keep she was able to pry open the door a little he was much more heavier to move then she thought fortunately she was able to determine that none of the fuel lines or break lines were broken thanks to the general and his military training. Clark also had the seatbelt on which is another good thing seat belts do save lives Lois checked for a heartbeat which she found was very slow but stable for the moment he looked unconscious and clammy emergency team arrived and slowly eased him out of the truck and found him to be quite heavy.

A couple minutes later Mr. Mrs. Kent showed up on the scene in shock at their son, lying on the ground with Lois protecting him not allowing the emergency team to take any samples of blood or anything to do with testing.

Lois sweetheart are you alright what happened? She looks up at Mrs. Kent with a surprise expression not knowing exactly what to say she didn't even know how to explain Mr. Mrs. Kent crouched by her side Lois held onto him tightly the emergency team administered CPR and he was bringing normal again yet he still would open his eyes Mr. Kent whispered to her only so that the three of them could hear.

Sweetheart it's going to be okay where is Jessica.

She's in my car Mr. Kent she's afraid not just for Clark its more about the emergency team taking him away the fear in her eyes Mr. Kent I promise her no one would hurt him or taken away.

Mrs. Kent stood up and walked to Lois' car Jessica had her eyes close she did not want to see her brother the one who was indestructible to be in such a weakened state. Once Jessica saw her mother she wrapped her arms around her tightly hiding her face in her mother's neck Martha rock back and forth with her daughter, soothing her telling where everything was going to be okay and Lois had kept her promise Jessica looked up into her mother's eyes and smiled she knew her brother was safe thanks to her big sister.

Clark slowly opened his eyes looking up at Lois and his dad, "Lois dad it was a black truck." he said as he once again closed his eyes, the emergency team slowly lifted him into the ambulance at this action Jessica saw from the car she jumped from her mother's lap and ran toward the ambulance.

No No! Don't take my brother way please. Jonathan pick up his daughter she had tears streaming down her face Lois came over and whispered in her ear as Jonathan continued soothing her once again.

Jessica it going to be okay but Clark needs to rest at the hospital for a little while okay you and I mom and dad will follow the ambulance okay. Jessica was still scared but understood all three of them got into Mr. Kent's truck and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Meanwhile in the distance the driver of the dark black truck observed the scene knowing it was only a matter of time for now patients.

Clark opened his eyes and observed his surroundings he saw is little sister sleeping on the couch he wandered how he got here last thing you remembers was his runnin once again with the black truck his body felt sore which was quite unusual for him, Jessica's eyes slowly opened as she saw her brother awake she smiled jumping off the couch and sprinted to bed to hug her brother soon after the door open his parents and Lois entered.

Mom dad Lois he's awake see Jessica said with a big smile on her face her brother was okay the doctors did not run any tests no samples he was safe Lois kept her promise.

"You have us all worried their son."

"How are you feeling sweetheart do you need anything?

"No mom I am fine well accept for some aches and pains."

[Groaning a little as he moved]

"Did anyone see the back black truck it's the one that cause the accident"

"No such luck smallville but don't worry Chloe and I will find him."

"Thanks Lois so, when can I get out of here mom dad"

"In about 45 minutes son, your mother and I have been dealing with the press on this little accident."

"Yeah smallville a whole town was worried about the hometown hero."

He just rolled his eyes and smirk doctors and nurses entered the room with a wheelchair and Jessica held tight to her brother's hand she was still cautious around doctors when it came to her brother and his secret. All of them got into the truck and drove home as Jonathan open the back door with the family right behind him Clark Lois and Jessica sat of the kitchen counter by Mr. Mrs. Kent gathered drinks and sandwiches for everyone.

This may not be the best time but can you remember anything other than the color of the truck son. Clark shook his head as he just finished biting into a sandwich before he answered.

Not really dad, all I remember was driving back from campus and then my phone starts ringing I answer it but no answer this goes on for maybe about 6 minutes. On the last ring however; I answer again only this time I hear a muffled voice that said, "I know you are" shortly after that the black truck rammed into tailgate of my truck swaying my truck back and forth to get rid of him soon he hit the side repeatedly forcing the truck to slide up on to a dirt mound forcing the truck on its side which also cause it to roll repeatedly landing in the ditch.

Hearing him tell the details again, is that everyone worry a own wondered where do this to Clark and what wasn't they wanted this made everyone very concerned up just for him and his secret but the entire family maybe at risk.

Sweetheart what happened to your hand? Mrs. Kent asked Lois and Clark looked each other for a moment and then back to the other three seeing the look of concern on their faces.

Oh this was nothing mom, what happen was I picked up the parts for the tractor mounts afterwards I decided to stop by and visit Chloe and Lois and give them a break from studying Lois and I were waiting for Chloe when a deliveryman stop by to deliver a package for Lana inside the box was a meteor fragment (Mr. Mrs. Kent both wore shocked expressions)

Don't worry Mr. Mrs. Kent, Clark had no allergic to the meteor fragment he just simply cut his finger it was no bigger than a paper cut.

Lois how exactly did you know all about Clark's allergy to meteor rocks? Mr. Kent said as he and Martha both looked as their son and Lois with concern.

Oh well I—she started to say until Clark jumped in.

I told her mom dad she is my best friend I haven't told her all types yet

Mr. Mrs. Kent I promise you just as a promise Clark I would never tell anyone I will keep this secret for the rest of my life after all that is what family and friends do for each other.

[Mr. and Mrs. Kent smile at her]

Thank you sweetheart that means more to us than you'll ever know Mrs. Kent said. The three of them continued to figure out who heads have Clark and why which brought them all to one conclusion Lex Luthor could be using this incident as a means to gather more information about the Kent's for political purposes. After a while Jonathan and Martha, prepared for a speaking engagement at Central Kansas University while also making fresh baked goods for the talon bake sale Lois and Clark and got out to the loft where Clark told Lois about the different types of meteor rocks along with the different allergic reactions they cause. Lois was quite surprised by this information and that the meteor rocks are lined with different collar types and the explanation did for each one was quite amazing, black he told her was like jackals and Mr. Hyde, red is like the ultimate adrenaline rush freedom wild rebellious of course she smirked at that one a rebellious Clark Kent would be interesting finally green he told her it feels like poison the deadliest type of meteor rock around this information on the green meteor rock worried her the most she could not imagine a world without Clark in it not be able to better with him was one of their favorite things to do her life without him or the Kent's would be unacceptable.

Wow Smallville, but I had no idea how are in was for you run up around all these meteor rocks especially the green one is certainly explains quite a bit and stories Chloe told me about the rebellious party days in metropolis, and so on and then I find you three months later after you help put away a billionaire charged with aiding in the killing his parents and then try did kill my cousin which causes the Kent's and myself searching for both of you and how I find you in the middle of a field stark naked with amnesia which was quite puzzling and one of these days smallville you and I are going to serious chat about your amnesia problem. Lois said with a smirk.

No doubt Lois but all I can say is that I don't really know why there are so many different types of meteor fragments and colors it's just that ever since I was a kid I've been allergic. Clark said with sincerity despite all their bickering he really does enjoy her company.

So with this new meteor rock you're not feeling any reaction?

Nope Lois I felt just fine for change.

After talking for a while longer they finish up their homework then return ot the farmhouse to watch a movie as for tomorrow it going to be a very busy day.

**[Evening Luthor mansion same time] **

I'm paying you for results, Griff, not excuses. Get it done. I'll have to call you back.

Is this a bad time?

For you, never.

I wanted to thank you for that rock that you sent me. It's - it's an amazing find. I would love to know more about it.

What rock would that be?

Well when I finished my astronomy class this afternoon I saw a box was a note from you and inside there's silver meteor rock.

Very intriguing Lana, but I've never seen a silver meteor rock before. It wasn't from me, Lana.

It came with a note with your name, on it Lex.

Well someone's obviously playing a game with you because I don't know anything about it.

Just like you didn't know about the spacecraft crash landing during the last meteor shower.

That's different.

That was different.

Why is it different, Lex?

[ Sighs ]

There are just some doors that can't be closed once they're opened.

Did you get that from a fortune cookie?

What I'm trying to say... everything I've done, it's all been to protect you.

I don't need to be protected, Lex. I need the truth.

Then come with me I have something to show you. Exiting the study walking down the hall out into the back garden where helicopter waited for them on a flight to Metropolis. The chopper landed outside Luthorcorp warehouse near Metropolis harbor. Lana was amazed to the level of security although when it came to but Lex and his obsessions she knew he would go to great lengths to find answers also covering up the truth.

It's real.

Yes, it is. And I want you to help me get inside and understand exactly what we're dealing with.

Why me Lex, you have thousands of scientists helping you. How can I possibly help?

It's simple Lana, unlike my scientists you have been searching for answers just as long as I have both of us were affected by the first meteor shower and with all your work at the Lincoln observatory your quest for answers in regard to the first meteor shower no doubt that it's tied to the second one as well.

So you've been studying it this whole time, and you let me go on thinking that what I saw that day in the field at the hospital wasn't real, that I was losing my mind.

I didn't mean to make you question your sanity, Lana. I was just trying to protect you from the oval shock.

You keep saying that, Lex. What do you think you're protecting me from? I am not that scared three year old little girl anymore.

Lana this ship is one of the most important discoveries in the history of mankind. There are people who have killed for a lot less. Now, if I had told you the truth and something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself.

Lana continued up serving the ship from all possible angles as Lex explained his actions of everything he's done for the greater good of humanity but somehow some way she knew there was a deeper reason for his actions she could understand that they had both been searching for answers a long time and he was right the ship may give them all the answers they require to questions that have been plaguing them both years

Wow! It's so smooth. It almost feels like liquid.

Frictionless surface. At least, that's what my experts tell me. They say this craft is not made from anything known from the periodic table. I once had a similar project years ago.

So, what changed your mind?

I couldn't lie to you anymore Lana you have been working so hard to find answers so I knew it was time to tell you up the truth.

Or could it be the fact your scientists are stumped? Therefore I'm the only person on earth who's seen this thing open up is that the real reason?

Well yes although this is a chance to finally get real answers to all the strange things that happen in Smallville - it's all tied together. I'm offering you the opportunity of a lifetime..

The Kent farm early morning

Clark was doing his chores while also reflecting on everything that had transpired he still had no clue who was in a black truck and what their motivation was at first he thought Lex was behind it to dig up dirt to use in his campaign. Although doesn't look good when your opponents son is in the hospital so Lex involvement was ruled out. Yet there was something about this accident but Clark couldn't quite figure out however; it had to be and stopped Chloe and Lois searched to find any connection to the black truck.

[Clark's cell phone ring]

Hey Chloe.

Clark I may have a lead on the black truck how fast can you get here?

I'll be there in a few minutes I filling the auto feeder

Clark finish filling the auto feed your and speed of two Metropolis, 'whoosh' seconds later he enters the daily planet bullpen he secretly enjoyed time to The Daily Planet to visit Lois and Chloe his two best friends were just interns learning the ropes in the news media business even in this day age as a newspaper business and to one day be reporters. Yet there are those who think that newspaper print seem to be on the way of the dinosaurs however; not The Daily Planet its old school and yet still cutting edge. After all it was The Daily Planet read all over the world the daily planet was much as an icon as baseball rock and roll or hot apple pie the daily planet has reported news from presidential elections, wars natural disasters to even September 11 2001, The Daily Planet a scene it all it truly is a timeless icon. There have been many times he is thought perhaps one day he Clark Kent will find himself working for the world's greatest metropolitan newspaper the daily planet he smiled to himself at the idea.

Hey Chloe what's the word?

Well, Clark since we can rule out Lex Lois and I have been checking every license plate and black truck at Metropolis University for a connection and we may have found our mysterious black truck.

How long do you think this is gonna take? Chloe to cross check each license plate

I should get a fax report in just a couple of minutes Clark

Chloe just how long have you and Lois and researching this?

Since the day of your accent Clark you wouldn't believe what Lois did to get a list of every black truck at Metropolis University.

Do I really wanna know?

Well Clark she's definitely the general's daughter.

Whereas Lois anyway?

She's back at my dorm studying for that history quiz you both have next Thursday along with the paper.

Oh yeah I'll go study with her when we finish up here I'll rush home finish my chores then met up with her.

Clark are you okay?

Yeah why?

You look tired Clark not to mention a little pale

[ Computer beeps ]

I'm fine.

Clark, we've got a problem. According to the DMV, your mysterious black truck doesn't exist. Are you sure the license-plate numbers are –

Chloe you're getting messages from Lionel Luthor?

You read my e-mails

I happen to glance and it you haven't answered my question.

The Daily Planet requires me to talk to a lot of different people, including moral pygmies like Lionel Luthor you know that

What did you tell him about the accident?

Whao! Take it easy what are you talking about? I didn't tell him anything I swear.

There are four people in Smallville who know about my secret - my parents... Jessica, and you.

Clark, I would never, tell anyone especially not Lionel

I trusted you.

[Walking towards the door]

Clark! Wait.

Whoosh here I set out on to finish his chores feeling hurt angry that what is best friends betrayed him he couldn't believe it went about his chores thinking was walking up towards the barn when he heard voices.

The hardworking All-American farmer… I can already see the campaign poster. Sadly no TV spot, unfortunately, considering your state of your finances.

Look, Lionel I knew it wouldn't take too long, to pay me a visit but if you came here to try to strong-arm me into quitting – just bec-

on the contrary, I am here to offer my support. You'll need considerable amounts of money and influence to win this re-election. You have a more than, shall we say, privileged adversary.

So, you want to back me for senate running against your son. Why would you want to do that?

Well as you know Jonathan, Lex is an extraordinary young man. He's always had an extraordinary appetite for power. If he succeeds in this first foray into the political arena, I'm afraid he'll develop such a fierce taste for it; he'll go on to devour the whole world.

Guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree.

I know you don't trust me, Jonathan. You have no reason to, but I'm asking you to accept my offer of support.

[ Jonathan Scoffs. ]

I know there are some things that must remain hidden in order to protect one's family and their secrets. Chloe Sullivan has supplied me with information on certain elements that can cause illness to certain individuals. Accept my support, and I can guarantee you a seat in the senate.

And what happens if I don't accept?

The truth will come out in any case. The only difference is how he'll be treated with fear or with open arms. It's your choice Jonathan.

Clark overheard the conversation was shocked to hear his father agreed he remain the showers and continued to watch the direction between the two men after both left the second the loft contemplating what to do. First Chloe's betrayal and now his own father it seemed everywhere he looked people were turning against him. He makes his way towards the farmhouse not believing the events of today.

[Clark's cell phone rings]

Voice: I know who you are and soon so will the world.

Clark looked all around them to locate where the call maybe coming from there was no black truck anywhere he tried to pinpoint the person's voice but couldn't frustrated he hung up and wait for his father.

Hi, sweetheart. Your dad was looking for you.

Yeah I just saw him in the barn with Lionel Luthor.

Martha: Lionel?

Oh, there he is. Clark, why don't you come on out and give me a hand with the tractor? I need help installing a new hook for the hay wagon

Clark: Where is it?

Oh, it's by the barn. Whoa, hey!

Martha: Clark!

What are you doing, Clark?

See mom? He got this from Lionel Luthor. He's helping him put me in the lab!

What Lab?

Clark, Lionel did stop by to talk about the campaign. He brought me Lex's balance sheet so I could see what I was up against.

Well what about the money?

What? What money son?

This money! Why you doing this to me, Dad? Why you doing this?

Hey! Clark just take it easy.

Clark! Honey stop it! Aah!

Martha! Aah!

No more lies. Tell me the truth. Tell me!

You want the truth? You were never really my son. You're the thing I found in the corn field.

Clark, please. I don't want to do this. Just calm down put your parents down.

You're all in this together you all betrayed me.

Mrs. Kent, are you all right?

Chloe, how long have you known about Clark?

Since last year when I saw him catch a car.

Jonathan: Yeah ok... So how much did he tell you, Chloe?

Well, everything, I think. I mean, that's how I knew about the kryptonite he kept hidden in the barn. I just came by to check on him, and I heard all this commotion.

What's happening? Why is he acting this way?

I don't know. He came to visit me at the Daily Planet, and he just freaked out. He was accusing me of revealing his secrets to Lionel Luthor, and then I tried to explain it to him, and he wouldn't listen. It was like he was a totally different

person.

Oh Jonathan It must be red kryptonite.

Naw, sweetheart, this is - it's different somehow. I don't think so.

Wait Red kryptonite?

Well Chloe There's another kind of kryptonite. It's red instead of green. It changes Clark's personality. He loses all his inhibitions and becomes very unpredictable.

What about silver kryptonite?

Jonathan: Silver? Up of

Yeah I think I may know what's gotten into Clark. It all started when Lois and I were starting and Clark invited us for lunch and then a package came for Lana. Inside was the strange meteor rock Clark and Lois were talking in the other room and Lois comes in to the bathroom looking for the first aid kit Clark had cut his finger I think a small piece of the rock got into his system. I'd better call Lois and see if she seen him

Metropolis University.

Hey Smallville what are you doing here?

It's a long story Lois and right now you're the one person I can trust please get your stuff together. We gotta go.

Go where smallville?

I know a place. up north. they'll never find us.

Okay, now wait. Smallville Slow down. What's going on?

They turned against me, Lois

. Who did?

Chloe, my parents you're theonly one I can trust now. You're the only one.

Clark Whatever they did, it can't be that bad.

Clark: No, Lois, you don't - she's coming.. Chloe's coming Lana to OK, listen, I promise I'll come back for you. Whatever you do, don't listen to a word they say.

Smallville I'm just gonna call your parents will work this out.

Lois, thank God. Has Clark been here?

Why?

Lois do you remember when Clark touch that silver meteor rock

Yes but it was just cut

Yeah well Clark's gone all Captain Paranoid, and I think it might be because of that silver meteor you have.

Smallville did look a little paniced

Lois He thinks everyone's turned against him. He's gonna end up seriously hurting someone. Do you know where he went?

He was here for a second, and then he was just gone. Chloe, the way he was acting – and saying something about going north and then said Lana

I know. It's gonna be okay Lois. I'm gonna call the Kents. They're looking for him back in Smallville. I'll cover the campus and see if I can find him.

Okay 'cuz I'll help you

Thanks Lois remember if he shows up, just call me and try and keep him calm. I think you're the only one he'll listen to right now.

Lana over heard the conversation between Chloe and Lois about Clark being infected by the silver meteor rock causing him to be ill hearing this news she headed to the one person who supposedly sent her a meteor rock Lex.

Milton: Whoa Clark... is everything okay? You look a little pale.

Well, something really weird happened after class the other day. And then a few days ago, a truck tried to run me and my friends off the road. Then shortly after I ended up in an accident

Yes Clark I heard something about that and then miss Lane asked the administration office for a list of everyone who drives a black truck were you and your friends able to locate said driver?

No. Chloe's in on it, too, so are my parents.

Milton: In on what?

The black truck that's been following us around

Milton: Clark, I haven't seen you in over a week because of your accident

No, no. that's not right I was in your morning class.

Milton: I had a class, but you weren't in it.

Yes, I was., I remember-I know -

Milton: Look, Clark, I have a faculty meeting right now, but why don't you wait for me in my office, and I'll make an excuse - I'll be right back. Clark, whatever is happening, I'll help you figure it out.

Luthor mansion same time

I should have known you'd pull something like this.

I think this is the part where I usually say, "Lana, what are you talking about?"

I don't know how, but you knew what would happen when you sent this.

Lana I swear, this is the first time I've ever seen a meteor rock like this.

I don't have time for any more of your lies, Lex. What did that do to Clark?

I just shared the most important secret in the world with you last night. What would I have to gain by lying to you now?

If you didn't send this to me, then who did?

I honestly don't know. Now, you said this did something to Clark. What happened?

Well I heard Chloe and Lois talking about it infected him somehow. Now he's acting all paranoid, like everyone's turning against him.

Milton fine's classroom same time

Clark: Who's there?

[ Footsteps ]

Clark: What is this?

Lex: The investigation into Clark Kent has brought about a surprising revelation. Clark Kent is not of this earth. He is an alien, an intruder from a distant galaxy, the first of an invasion.

No! No! That's not what I am!

Lex: But I know his weakness. I know how to stop this strange visitor from another planet. I'm the one that's gonna kill you, Clark.

[ Coughing ]

Clark is able to gather enough strength to flee the room and make his way back to smallville 'whoosh' Lois and Lana were the only ones he can trust now he stopped right outside Lex s study and hears a conversation between Lex and Lana.

Thank you.

You're my partner now. It's the least I can do.

Lana: I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, Lex. I know we've had our differences, but you have always been there for me.

And I always will be. Clark saw the exchange between Lex and Lana they too have turned against him your crime and this madness or he would end up as a lab rat

Lex: Call in as many people as you need. I want an update every 30 minutes. My security team is coordinating with Chloe and the Kents.

Lana: They're not gonna hurt him, are they? [The power flickered]

If that happens, somebody's getting transferred to Siberia. Look, let's get this sample over to Luthorcorp. The sooner we have it analyzed, the faster we'll be able to help Clark. Stay here. I'll see what's going on.

A lot of people are looking for you, Clark.

Yeah I know they are.

I want you to listen to me very carefully. Something's happened to you.

Yeah. Lex It's been a revelation.

Clark, you're very sick. We need to get you to the lab.

We should get to the lab. We should get to the lab so you can experiment on me. You know, Lex, it all makes sense now. See, I thought you were obsessed with me. But it's not about me at all, is it? It's about Lana.

Clark just relax.

And all these things you have done do to me - all the digging, all the tests, all the lies - it was just to get me out of the way.

Lex: Listen to what you're saying, Clark. This isn't you.

I don't know what you did. Sending her at rock turning everyone against me and them time to kill me I'm not gonna let you get away with it.

Clark I need you to stop listen to yourself. I don't want to hurt you. Unh! Aah!

Oh believe me I want to hurt you.

[Lex: Aah! Tossing Lex down the hall]

Clark: Lana!

[Door opens Footsteps ]

Lana! Lana, I know you're down here! Come on, I want to - I want to talk. Lana! You're safe from his lies

[ Grunts ]

It's okay, Lana, I'm here. Whatever Lex was doing to you, I stopped it.

Oh, God. What did you do? Did you hurt him?

Why do you care?

Clark, whatever you think Lex did, it's all part of some delusion.

I saw you kiss him.

No, Clark I heard the conversation between Chloe and Lois you were infected I came to Lex to get help for you your not well.

Stop lying. Stop lying.

[ Lana Gasping ]

I loved you once and yet betrayed me like everyone else.

Smallville! Put her down.

Milton: Clark! You don't wanna do that. Trust me.

Clark: I can't trust anyone any more.

[Letting go of Lana]

Milton: Lois help Lana. Lois rushes to her side and fines she's unconscious but still breathing.

Are you one of Lex's experiments?

Milton: No. I'm your friend Clark. If you hurt Lana, it'll destroy you.

What the hell are you?

Milton: I'm a Kryptonian. Just like you. And I'm sorry, but this is really gonna hurt.

[ Whirring ]

[ Groaning ]

Milton: You'll be all right now, Kal-El. then speeds off

Lois! He sees her attending to Lana.

She alright Lois?

Yes smallville just unconscious with some bumps and bruises. Are you okay I heard shouting?

He nodded his head as he walks over to both of them and picks up Lana just as Lex and his men come down the stairs

Clark. What have you done?

Oh? Really? Hi. Clark, you know, the caffeine in my system is getting to a dangerously normal level. I'm gonna go and get a cup.

Lana, I -

Clark, it's okay. Chloe told me everything.

She did?

Yeah. I know that meteor rock made you think that everyone was out to get you. Even that it gave you some sort of temporary powers? At least now we can say that you're runnin with the meteor rock infected you just like everyone else in smallville don't feel bad Clark now you're normal like everyone else

Thanks Lana, you know I would never do anything to hurt you.

Lana: Of course I know that. Clark, whatever you think you saw, it was just the meteor playing tricks with your mind. It wasn't real.

Yeah I was imagining some pretty crazy stuff. Chloe turning against me... my dad making a deal with Lionel, you and Lex talking about a spaceship.

Lana: Yeah. I'm - I'm just glad you're all right, Clark.

Thanks for covering for me.

Of course, Clark. You know, I have to admit, for once in my life, I was actually glad I wasn't the object of your desire. You know, you're just lucky you snapped out of it when you did.

if I'd have killed Lana...

But you didn't, so stop beating yourself up about it. I mean, silver kryptonite -who knew?

I don't want it to happen again. Did you get that rock?

No. I went to see Lex, and he said it just disappeared during the excitement. Not that he ever even admitted he sent the rock to Lana in the first place.

I still don't trust him. It's not about being paranoid.

Yeah, well, he is a Luthor., speaking of the evil dynasty, I need to come clean about something. Those e-mails that you saw on my computer from Lionel... well, you weren't imagining them.

So you are talking to Lionel?

Yeah, but not about you -about Lex. Lionel's been feeding me inside information about Lex's campaign for state senate.

Why would he do that?

Maybe because he knows his son better than any of us and the thought of what Lex would do in office scares the hell out of him.

He's not the only one.

Look, Clark, I understand that you haven't been yourself, but you know that I would never tell Lionel your secret. I'd never tell anyone. I'd die before I'd ever betray you.

Hmm. Those Kents - they pack quite a punch, don't they, son? It might be wise to avoid any more press conferences till your face has healed a bit.

I wasn't planning to. Not that it's any of your business.

Fatherly advice. I can't help it. But a front-page story that you were soundly beaten will hardly aid your bid for office.

I have a team of political advisors, Dad. Last time I checked, you weren't on the payroll.

Lionel: Last time spying on young college girls can be a bit dangerous especially when one is running for office.

I think you know the way out.

This isn't about serving the greater good. Or even about power. It's about you changing the way people perceive you, isn't it? That's why you're running for office. Even if you were President of the United States, you think that's gonna make any difference? Because the people who are close to you will always know what is truly in your heart son.

The thing is, I didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

Well, your parents loaning you to Lionel Luthor for medical research -definitely not real.

I know you'd never do that. I'm sorry.

It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. I'm just glad the infection burned itself out when it did.

Yeah, me too. I guess no matter how much I trust someone, I'm always gonna have to be worried about my secret coming out.

That's what I never wanted to have happen. That is why I've...decided not to run against Lex.

Dad, I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me.

Jonathan: Clark -

I'm not gonna let fear control my life or ruin yours. I want you to run against Lex. It's the right thing to do. If anything happens, we'll deal with it the same way we always have -as a family. And at that moment Lois and Jessica came through the back door with Chinese Food and a movie

Professor Fine?

Milton: How you feeling, Kal-El?

So, I didn't imagine that part.

Milton: No, you didn't.

I thought I was the last son of Krypton, but... you people keep popping up.

Milton: [ Chuckles ] Well, a superior civilization is difficult to eradicate.

Why are you here?

Milton: To stop what's coming. And to help you walk the path of a true Kryptonian.

So I can be superior? No, thanks.

Milton: Why do you continue to trust humans more than your own people?

I'm just going off what I've seen.

Milton: Maybe you need to look closer.

Why didn't you just tell me who you really were instead of posing as my professor this whole time?

Milton: You've been on this planet many years, Kal-El. I had to observe you before revealing myself to determine just how much you've been influenced by these...humans.

You say "human" like it's a bad thing.

Milton: Just going on what I've seen. This race shows promise. But at this point in history, they're still duplicitous by their very nature. Even the ones you think you love can't be trusted.

Professor you don't know anything about this race. Sure, they can be petty and dishonest and betray each other over nothing. Yet they can also be honest and loyal they would give up everything to protect someone they love e ven if they were from another planet.

Milton: Kal-el...

My name is Clark. And I'll always believe in my friends and my family.

Milton: I sincerely hope your trust hasn't been misplaced. You know where to find me when you're ready to accept the truth.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N:hey everyone i know it been a while but the RWhas been alittle taugh but i am back hope you all enjoy please review

Chapter eight

Weeks have passed since the incident with the silver kryptonite everything returned relatively normal Clark attended his classes at Central Kansas University making frequent visits to Metropolis University, four study sessions with Chloe and Lois. Lois had it and enough credits to transfer all time to Metropolis University where she and Chloe shared a dome room now that Lana had taken the research study job with Luthor Corp which came as no surprise to anyone when Lex offered her the opportunity editor of the known the two of them had grown close to what extent no one really knew that the other suspicions.

Professor fine continued teaching history class allowing the door to remain open should Clark ever want to know the history of his own plant and family yet since the incident happened he made no attempts to approach the subject with his professor he was still unsure he had so mny questions yet at the same time he wanted to be careful as parents told him the choice was his to make to find the answers he'd been searching for long time he remembered what Dr. Virgil Swann once told him, "You won't find the answers by just looking at the stars it a journey you will have to take by looking inward at yourself you must find your own destiny Kal-el."

The word destiny is used by people too often making it sound as though a person didn't have choices that their path is already decided. Clark from this very frustrating people saying his destiny was far greater than any new art in new he could do great things with his abilities his parents had taught him so much how to control them and help others. Although the part of him that wanted to know the truth about where it came from, his biological mother and father and what of the people and truly were in his professor open the door to many possibilities even so, he was concerned that if he stepped through the door he might lose who he had always been Clark Kent.

Sitting in the loft lost in these thoughts yet also thinking about his father's campaigning things have really heated up campaign rallies speeches charity dinners the list went on and on his parents were truly amazing after everything that is done on these last few weeks his family seemed a hold it in stride them and the other than his father who he often described as a child is the man of steel a true hero.

Hey big brother what you doing?

Hi Jessica, just sitting there thinking about school dad's campaign the future and life in general.

So you not sulking?

Jessica you hang out with Lois too long did you have fun Christmas shopping with mom and Lois?

"I heard that Smallville" she said as she comes up the stairs and plops and the couch next to him while Jessica sat on the other side. So smallville are you ready for the banquet tonight and has been a little rough these past few weeks, but mom and dad must mangle with Metropolis's stuffed shirts with your dad is going to win personally I think he could win without them but that's just me."

"You're probably right Lois dad could win without the deep pockets of Metropolis of the political arena as we all know has its own rules whether people like them or not." getting up from the couch the three of them make their way downstairs out toward the house and prepare for the night of mingling with metropolis's upper crust.

**Metropolis Grand Plaza**

The evening moved quite smoothly mixing and mingling with metropolis's finest posing for pictures shaking hands making idle chitchat and the occasional dance along with good food it was and aid your typical political party Lois and Clark mix and mingle with all types of people even people who knew Lois' father and more surprised by her support and Jonathan Kent although being the general's daughter she took it in stride and told them, why she so strongly believed Mr. Kent for of the senator.

People often ask Clark about his father's chances in the race he told them there was no better man than his father to win his reelection campaign. People often ask him if there was any chance that he would reconsider playing football again he told them as much as he loved football as his father did and his grandfather before him it was just not his true path in life that he was destined for something else. The night went on people asking questions' posing for pictures and so forth it wasn't until later in the evening that everyone made their way to the grand hall where Jonathan Kent would give a speech.

[ Cheering ]

Jonathan: Wow. Thank you. Thank you. Really, thank you. Thank you all very much for coming out here this evening. I'm quite sure that many of you had more important things to do tonight than come out and listen to some farmer talk about the importance of corn subsidies.

[ Laughter ]

Jonathan: Um... when I told my family that I had indeed decided to run against Lex Luthor, they were surprised, to say the least. I don't think they really understood... why I want to run or why this is so very important to me. But the truth is actually - it's actually very simple. The courage to help all Kansans, whether they're rich... or whether they're poor, and do my very best to put the heart back in the heartland.

[ Cheering ] would

Jonathan: Thank you.

Martha Lois Jessica and Clark cheered until Clark's hearing picked up a faint sound [ Silenced gunshot ] he turned his head slightly and saw bullet moved towards his father he quickly moved to deflect the bullet which made several balloons burst.

Clark rushed to his father's side and told him there was a shooter in the building somewhere people move throughout the building trying to escape after him a shot Martha Lois and Jessica and their way towards Jonathan and Clark to make sure they were all rights Clark quickly looked around to see if he can locate the shooter but there were too many people. The police arrived after about 20 minutes after gathering statements from the senator and his family along with other witnesses in metropolis PD allows them to go. Detective sawyer: thank you for your corporations senator if Kent will keep you up to date on anything we fine about shooting I do apologize for a lack of response time when given the holiday season things are a little tight right now to add a shooter to the list makes our jobs much more difficult."

Detective sawyer I understand a holiday season is a difficult time but I am confident that you'll do your Ashland best in biting the shooter so that no innocent man woman or child is hurt and that whoever did this will be brought to justice safely and peacefully and Christmas to you and your family detective sawyer

Thank you senator to yours as well.

Mr. Luthor, this is your itinerary for tomorrow.

Push the mayor lunch and get me a photo op at the hospital.

Man: Yes, sir.

The nurses union is key in the 49th. One more thing, I need the new poll numbers from last night.

Man: Yes, sir. Central Kansas students for Lex Luthor, sir.

You have... five minutes, tops.

Lex: Thucydides said, "We are either kings among men... or the pawns of kings." The fact that you're here demonstrates that you strive for the former. The youth vote is stronger than we ever expected, and I have you to thank for that. But we cannot afford to be complacent. Great leaders are forged from those who see beyond the boundaries... who go beyond the extra mile. They go the extra 10. Defeat is not an option.

[Applause ]

Thank you.

Samantha Drake - President of Students for Lex Luthor.

Lex: Well, then, I should thank you personally for my spike in the MTV vote.

[ Man clears throat ]

Samantha: Such an honor to finally meet you. I know this is kind of geeky, but I'd be so psyched if I could get my picture taken with you.

Lex: Well, anything I can do to keep up morale with the troops.

[ Chuckles ]

Samantha: Thank you. Could you get the picture in the background? That's the one your father gave you after you closed the Metrotech deal, isn't it?

Lex: Well, it looks like you've done your homework, Miss Drake.

[ Camera shutter clicks ]

Lex: [ Laughs ] Thank you very much.

[ Cellphone rings Lex: This is Lex.

Griff:Meet me at Ramport and 32nd St. Grandville 1 hour

[ Car alarm activates ]

Griff: Ho, ho, ho, Lex.

Any reason we couldn't have met at the mansion?

Griff: I don't make house calls. You want to utilize my skills, you come to me. That is, if you really want to bring down Jonathan Kent.

I'm assuming you have some kind of grenade to launch at him.

Griff: [ Chuckles ] Not yet... but I will. I'll either find it or create it. It's the pitfall of being in the public eye. See, what's printed about a man is gospel. Doesn't matter if it's fact or not.

Well, Griff it seems someone is a step ahead of you or haven't you heard someone already took a shot at Jonathan Kent earlier this evening perhaps I should be meeting with then instead

Griff: Believe me Lex, I did hear about the shooting unfortunately for you whoever took the shot was an amateur which only has caused Jonathan Kent to climb higher in the polls Lex the people are on his side and at the moment not even you have a chance of beating him ultimately you need my help.

Give me 24 hours.

Griff: Your old man wouldn't hesitate.

Before I go down the path you're proposing, I want to consider all of my options.

Griff: What's the matter, Lex - holiday spirit got you all sentimental?

My father gets wind that we met, you're not gonna make it to New Year's, Griff.

Man: I told you two, get the hell out of here. Don't come back.

Kid: Well, well. Looks like Santa Claus came to town after all.

I'm not looking for trouble.

Come on, man, I ain't playin'! Give me your keys!

Lex: All right, take it easy, take it -

Now! And the watch!

[ Gunshot ]

Alex: good morning mon dad Breakfast!

Whoa! Who are you?

Honey, you did promise him. [ Chuckles ]

Alex: Right!

Whoa, I-I-I don't remember. What happened?

Come on, Dad. Let's go!

You promised Alex pancakes, and then you're gonna go shopping for a tree.

L-listen, I - no, don't.

Alex: Dad!

Don't complain.

Alex: Let's go. Come on, Dad!

Honey you're the one who always wants to wait until Christmas Eve to get it.

Lana, you're

Alex, come on, honey, let's get you dressed.

Alex: Okay. Me and Dad are gonna get the best tree there.

"Dad and I."

Lex: What the –

He dashes down the stairs Christmas decorations display in the living room and the rest of the house , still in shock. He grabs an overcoat from a hook by the front door...about to step out when he looks down and realizes he's barefoot. He glances at a pair of rubber over-boots sitting by the door, slips them on, just about toleave grabs the keys off the hook...darts back outside...Lex emerges from this charming, suburban two-story house, some tasteful Christmas lights decorating a tree in the center of the snow-covered lawn...

Lex races to a blue jeep Cherokee sitting in the driveway, a "My Ferrari Is In The Shop "He said to himself get into the car and peels out of the driveway...He drives back to the Luther mansion 5 miles away the car pulls up to the mansion

Lex, still wearing pajamas under the coat, leaps out, running toward the entrance where Tony stands in front.

Tony, thank god...

Lex starts to walk past but Tony blocks the way.

Sorry, sir. Entrance is for residents only... Mr. Luthor's orders

So my father has decided to play on this little joke by locking me out of my own home seriously Tony I'm not in the mood for games

Tony: I am really sorry sir but your father gives the orders around here please leave before and forced to call security."

Lex walks toward the gate like a zombie, He crosses the street, moving toward the jeep Cherokee...oblivious...when...¨tiers

SCREECH...a Ferrari stops

Lex...still stunned...looks at the car, veryfamiliar...the voice of the driver, also familiar...

Mom! But you're... That's my car!

Lillian: Hello, Lex get in sweetheart

What? Where am I am I dead?

Lillian: No, Lex. You're still very much alive. She reaches over and opens the door. Lex hesitates...Lex I know how this may seem but I don't make the rules, this is how it works now get in. Giving him a reassuring look. Lex gets in closes the door she drives off in a burst of acceleration Lex practically ends up in the back seat...

Lillian Might wanna fasten your seat belt, sweetheart.

What the hell is happening to me I'm dreaming She hands him a paper bag to breath he shakes his head

Lillian Look, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, you did this to yourself.

What on myself? I didn't do anything!

Lillian it's no dream, Lex. This is your life it's a glimpse

A glimpse what? Mom I don't understand. This - this can't be real.

Lillian: It is real, Lex - as real as you want it to be. All of this can be yours if you make the right choices.

What are you talking about I don't have time for this right now. Mom I'm in the middle of a campaign deal...

Lillian: Well that maybe but for now you're working on a new deal the car to a stop practically sending Lex almost through the windshield. He recovers, looks up...the car is parked next to his jeep

Jonathan: Ow!

Martha: Serves you right. These are for the party. Besides, we have enough politicians with their hands in the cookie jar.

Look sweetheart i knowl today's events are upsetting I know my family more important I do yet I refuse to back down when I know I'm doing the right thing by standing up for what is right and honest and besides thanks to our son I'm here and I I am safe with my family on Christmas Eve See? [ Chuckles ] Can we please not talk about that?

[ Martha sighs ]

Please? Come on, please? Please?

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Just one.

You cheater.

There we go smallville. It's perfect.

Yes, it is Lois.

Lois: It's usually just me and Gen. at Christmas with artificial tree. Thank you, Smallville, for saving me from another plastic, store-bought holiday.

Clark: You're welcome.

They both stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watching his parents and little sister laughing and baking Christmas cookies this was the type of Christmas Lois always dreamed about

Look mom dad guess who standing under the mistletoe

The two of them turned to look at Clark and Lois standing under the mistletoe and smiling because no Kent has ever skipped Christmas traditions as they both looked up and saw the mistletoe and then the three Kent's steering at them they looked at each other and then-

[ Cellphone rings to tune of "Jingle Bells" ]

[ Both laugh ]

Clark: Hi, Chloe.

Clark, I've got a problem. Meet me at the planet. I need your help.

I'm on my way Chloe.

Clark walks over and grabbed his coat preparing to leave and Jessica yells out

Clark you can break Christmas tradition. Clark smiles at his sister then walks over to Lois and kisses her lightly on the lips whispering afterwards Christmas tradition Lo. She smiles at him and kisses him lightly on the lips and whispers merry Christmas smallville they both hold each other's gaze for a few moments before he walks out the door. Lois walks over to her family with surprise looks on their faces all accept Jessica of course she already knew what her big brother and sister didn't quite want to admit to just yet however she knew someday Lois would be her big sister for real.

**Grandville hospital**

Paramedic: Multiple gunshot wounds. Shoulder, mid-abdomen, no apparent exit wound.

Dr. Scanlon: Mr. Luthor, can you hear me?

Paramedic: Code 120.

Dr. Scanlon: Mr. Luthor, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.

[ Dr. Scanlon clears throat ]

Alexander, hey! Hey, wait for your father.

Alex: Come on!

Try and be back by 6:00 so we can make it to the Kents' party.

Kents?

[ Chuckles ] And this year, try and remember that we're on a budget.

What? W-we have a budget?

Lex, it's been seven years since your father cut up your platinum card. I think it's time to embrace the middle-class lifestyle.

Alex: Daddy, Daddy, let's go, let's go.

Seven years? Wha- I just- Seven years?

I- Let me see.

Okay, here. You know what? Let me do that, Lex. Come here.[ Laughs ] Come on. One of these days, you're gonna figure out how to do this, and hopefully it's before your new little girl arrives. Alex, in you go. I'm sorry about the whole budget thing. I know that you only overspend because you want the best for us, and that's part of why I love you so much. Have fun. [ Laughs ]

[ Car door closes ]

[ Alex burps and chuckles ]

Alex: Wow!

Wow is right. Lana said - your mom said - Clark? Hey. Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see the two of you.

Lois: Are you a father again?

Uh... no. Not yet. I was just -

Alex: Uncle Clark, Uncle Clark, make me fly!

Hey! Hey, I missed you, little guy. Come on. Whoosh! I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things have been crazy at the Planet. It

Yeah, don't let Smallville" line fool you. We both have been busy Lois said she pats her stomach he's also been promoted and now we are partners.

Clark: Yeah, now I'm a full-fledged reporter.

I've got some other big news, too.

Lex: Okay.

Clark and I are having twins

That's wonderful news Lois congratulations any morning sickness cramps anything yet? Because you know Lana could give you some tips

Well considering I'm almost four months pregnant it's been quiet smooth actually just a couple hormonal swings she said with a wink

Alright cuz enough about you and Clark how about we share my good news My book's being published in January.

Wow. That's- great Chloe congratulations.

Chloe: Yeah, they love the idea of a Luthorcorp exposé, complete with an anonymous tell-all source. Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you, Lex.

All right, Mrs. Kent Mrs. Sullivan "Let's get the tree and get out of here we have some shopping to finish.

Clark: Bye, Alex.

Lois and Chloe: Allright. Bye, Alex. Bye, Lex.

See ya, Lex. See you tonight.

Yeah. See ya.

Alex: Dad! This one's awesome!

[ Monitor beeping ]

Lionel: What happened? What's wrong with my son?

Nurse: Just a minute.

Lionel: Where's the doctor?

Dr. Scanlon: Mr. Luthor, I'm Dr. Scanlon.

Lionel: What's happening, doctor?

Dr. Scanlon: Your son's been shot.

Lionel: Shot?

Dr. Scanlon: Fortunately, his life is no longer in danger. I'm afraid Lex is going to be permanently paralyzed from the chest down. Your son's internal bleeding created a blood clot that's slowly compressing his spinal cord. If we could relieve the pressure, we might -

Lionel: if? No. No, we are going to do it, Doctor... now.

Dr. Scanlon: Mr. Luthor, Lex hasn't stabilized yet. An operation at this stage could kill him.

Lionel: My son is going to walk, doctor.

Doctor Scanlon: [ Beeping ] Increase his liquids and, uh, give him 8 milligrams of decadron.

Lionel: The only thing you have to give my son, Dr. Scanlon, is whatever is medically necessary to have him moved. I am having Lex airlifted to the Davis Clinic in Metropolis for immediate surgery. Their neurosurgeon is standing by.

Dr. Scanlon: Mr. Luthor, I can't condone this.

Lionel: Luckily, doctor, you don't have to. Listen to me. You are going to walk, son.

Ok Chloe what's the emergency?

Well a couple things Clark first of all I'm still checking all surveillance from the shooting at the plaza earlier this evening however; I just found out that Lex himself was shot in Grandville 45mins ago luckily he's transported to Metropolis General emergency surgery

Okay, that's good to hear he'll be ok are you having trouble locating both shooters or do think it's the same person?

Well, it's not that type of problem you see they put me in charge, of the Toys for Tots and I've actually gotten a really great response. I mean, I have doubled the number of Toys the Planet collected last year however; they need to be delivered tonight and the teamsters are on strike on Christmas Eve..

So, instead of calling FedEx, you called me?

I realize it's a lot to ask, but, I mean, you do run faster than a speeding bullet and I know you don't want to disappoint all those underprivileged children, do you?

Chloe, you didn't have to go there.

Well, you know it's true. I mean, you'd be helping out a really great cause, not to mention saving my career.

Clark: It's just, I promised my parents and Lois I would –

Chloe: I'm sure they'll understand please?

All right.

Yay!

I'll deliver a few on my way to the party.

You're my hero. I knew you'd come through.

Chloe, this isn't Toys for Tots. It's Toys "R" Us. How many are there?

Chloe: Uh, a couple thousand, give or take. Now, I Mapquested these addresses and the sooner you can get started, the better. here comes Santa Claus. [ Laughs ]

Samantha: Didn't work. We failed him. Well, now we know what we need to do, and I already have everything in place.

Ricky: Samantha, chill out. The plan already went too far, and totally backfired the scare tactics aren't working we need to turn ourselves in Lex has been shot and is in the hospital in there could be a real shooter out there it's not worth it we need to get out.

Samantha: Lex asked us to go the extra 10 miles. I'm the only one willing to do that.

Ricky: What are you talking about? You can't be serious about this Lex is in a hospital he was found in Granville Samantha, its getting out of control the thing we need to do is wait until he's out of a hospital to plan the next move in the campaign and should concentrate our efforts on one who shot him.

Samantha: Lex would have never... given up that easily. If

i am not giving up Samantha, however at the moment the Kent's' are not the enemy the shooter is there must be justice for Lex, otherwise his campaign will die for nothing and we'll lose.

Man: Medevac standing by.

2nd Man: Roger that. Please proceed with patient. Over and out.

"Clark how's coming with the gift giving?

"Pretty good actually Chloe, although I do have deeper appreciation for Santa Claus and his reindeer. How are things on your end about the two shooters?"

"I'm sure you give Santa good competition [chuckling] anyway nothing yet on who took a hit a potshot at your dad will however; Granville police department did located Lex is car and some potential suspects."

That's good to hear Chloe, I ju—wait a minute and have another call. Hello..

Smallville where are you and Chloe the party starts in1hour she making your own errands again?

As a matter of fact Lois, yes she is but it's for a good cause toys for tots and a designated Santa.

Oh smallville you're such a softie with the biggest heart I've ever known may I ask what my little cousin is doing while you're playing Santa.

She's doing research on two possible shootings because Lex was shocked in Grandville 90 minutes ago

Oh wow smallville does she have any leads?

A little bit but nothing much yet

Okay well tell her to send me information and I'll make a trip to Grandville

Will do Lois bye.

Bye smallville don't be late to the party

Hey Chloe, that was Lois she wants to help she told me to tell you to send her the information and she'll go to Grandville she also told me for us not to be late to the party.

Great Clark i'll send Lois information and finish up a research here so we're not laid her party.

Clark closed his phone and proceeded to delivering gifts throughout the city he found it quite enjoyable playing secret Santa. Clark was heading back to the daily planet picked up the next batch of gifts when he came across a man dressed in a Santa Claus suit was standing on the window ledge looking as though he was about to jump.

Hey take it easy Clark's voice caused the man to lose his footing Clark rushed to catch him before the hit the ground.

Are you alright?

Santa: I'm okay just lost my footing is all

Who are you?

Santa: I am Santa Claus HO..HO… Whoa! He said looking up and where he had just fallen, who are you?

I am Clark The two of them sat down and have a little chat about what just happened

[ Lex grunts ]

Alex: Mommy, come see. It's a beauty, isn't it, Dad?

I know what you're thinking.

That you've given into your son again, that you're spoiling him?

Exactly. And I can certainly understand how you reach that conclusion, but...the thing is... ...this tree is for me. I don't know if I ever told you this, but after my mother died... my father didn't allow Christmas to be celebrated in our house. It was a very bleak, very lonely time for me. And when I saw this tree and it was exactly like the ones I dreamed about all the years I couldn't have one, somehow it represented all the Christmases I missed. Can you understand that?

Of course I can, honey. It's the same thing that you tell me every year. Uh...All right, let me get something to put on the floor before you get needles everywhere.

Come on, muscles. Do I have to do this all myself?

[ Alex laughs ]

Hey. What's this?

[ Lana chuckles ]

Your father's secretary never does forget us.

No, this is a corporate gift, not something from my father. I don't understand.

Lex, you know that Christmas is just another opportunity for your father to ignore you. It's his way of reminding you just how disappointed he is in you for turning your back on what he thinks it means to be a Luthor. But as far as I'm concerned... ...getting shot was the best thing that ever happened to you. Coming that close to dying made you realize the things in your life that are important, made you the man that you are today... the man I married.

Santa: So now, let me get this straight. You gave up your Christmas with your family to deliver these...gifts?

Yeah. I mean, my friend Chloe, she gave up her plans, too. I mean, someone had to do it. Otherwise those kids wouldn't have gotten their presents. They're the ones who really need them.

Santa: So, the two of you decided to try and play Santa Claus?

[ Clark chuckles ]

Santa: I guess I was wrong. The spirit of Christmas isn't dead, after all. [ Chuckles ]

Clark: You sure you're all right?

Santa: I am now.

Clark: Merry Christmas.

The party can officially begin. The Luthors are here. Merry Christmas, Lana.

Lana: Merry Christmas, Clark.

Clark: Lex, merry Christmas.

Lex: Hey. Merry Christmas.

Jonathan: Lex. Just the man I've been waiting for. Lana, you look beautiful.

Lana: Thank you.

Jonathan: And just about due, I might add.

Lana: Only a few more weeks now, Senator.

Lois: Hi, Lex Lana Merry Christmas.

Lana: Merry Christmas Lois and congratulations on the twins Clark must be over the moon with happiness

Lois: smallville is definitely on cloud nine in more ways than you might think winking at her and [whispers] I can't wait to go home so I can be barefoot and pregnant and nothing else.

Lana: chuckling I know the feeling all too well

Chloe: Okay enough baby talk Merry Christmas Lana Lex

Lex: Hi. Nice to see you.

Martha: Merry Christmas, Lana.

Lana: Thank you.

Martha: You look so beautiful.

Lois Come on, Lana we can swap baby tips [ Chuckles ] Let's go get some punch.

Martha: Lex, Merry Christmas.

Jonathan: Look, I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but being a state senator does have its advantages, like a little advance notice from the governor. Lex, I never actually thought I'd say this. I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own son.

Lex: Mr. Kent -Jonathan - I don't know- I don't know what to say.

Jonathan: Let's tell everybody, shall we? Hmm? Come on. Everybody, grab a drink. Come on, grab a glass. Listen up. Here, here, please. Thank you. [ Clears throat ] Now, uh... ladies and gentlemen, I have it on very good authority that this year's Kansas Humanitarian Award is going to be given to our very own Lex Luthor. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lex Luthor, the finest man I know.

Everyone: Cheers! Cheers! Cheers! Cheers! [ Applause ]

Lex: I can't remember ever being this happy. This has been the best day of my life. Thank you.

Lillian: It doesn't have to end, Lex. Every day can be this wonderful. I told you this is the life you could have, the life you _can_ have, Lex.

Lex: This is what I want. What do I have to do?

Lillian: You just have to make the right decision, Lex. Follow your heart, not your ambition.

Lex: What decision? What are you talking about?

Lex...who you talking to?

No one...or possibly myself. I really don't know anymore. I guess I'm just feeling contemplative this evening.

Yeah, well, the, uh, holidays will do that to you.

[ Chuckles ] You know, my life hasn't turned out at all the way I planned. And yet, I've never been happier.

Lex, you have a wonderful life and every reason to be happy. You have a beautiful wife, great son, a baby on the way.

Lex: Something I still can't quite believe - me and Lana. Now, how the hell did that happen?

[ Chuckles ] Well... you became the kind of man she could love.

Lex: You mean the kind of man you've always been?

Lex, you offered her something I didn't.

Lex: What held you back, Clark? I mean, I know you love her – of loved her.

I guess we weren't destined for each other, Lex. Besides I found the one I'm destined to be with Lois so you see Lex we both found our soul mates and live wonderful lives I am glad we've remain such good friends.

Lex: Thank you.

Martha: Lex, come quickly. It's Lana.

**Metropolis General**

Dr. Litvak: We'll begin by collapsing the left lung, followed by a left-sided thoracotomy. Merry Christmas, everyone. Now, kill the carols. I'm about to perform a miracle.

Dr. Litvak: Suction. Yeah, I need more suction.

Nurse: Yes, sir.

Dr. Litvak: And give me some more exposure.

Nurse: Right away.

[ Beeping, flatl]

Dr. Litvak: We're losing him. Come on, people, get it together.

Nurse: I'll grab a cart.

**Smallville Medical Center**

[ Baby crying ]

Lex: Okay? You were great.

Doctor: Merry Christmas. You're the parents of a beautiful baby girl.

Lex: Wow. She's perfect. What an amazing Christmas gift, Lana. Thank you.

Lana: Well, you did a little bit. [ Chuckles ] Hi. Hi, little girl. You're so beautiful.

Lex: Wow. We did that.

[ Lana gasping ]

Lex: Lana, are you okay? Nurse? Nurse?

Doctor: Hemorrhaging. We need to start transfusing.

Lex: What's happening?

Doctor: Someone get him out of here.

Lex: What's wrong?

Doctor: I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to leave.

Lex: Lana?

Doctor: Nurse, start an IV push. Type and cross three units. Let's get her into the O.R. now.

[ Backround chatter ]

Mr. Luthor?

Lex: How is she?

Doctor: I'm sorry, but your wife has lost a lot of blood. We're trying to control it, but -

Lex: There's got to be something you can do.

**Luthor Mansion**

[ Door opens ] Dad, I -I, uh, need your help.

Lionel: I don't doubt it. Why else would you be here Christmas Eve?

It's Lana, Dad. They started transfusions, but we've got to get her to a specialist. There's a surgeon in Metropolis at the Davis Clinic.

Lionel: [ Exhales sharply ] Oh, Lex, what a sorry situation you have gotten yourself into.

I don't think you understand. My wife is dying, and I need the helijet to save her.

Lionel: I understand you perfectly. You turned your back on me seven years ago, but now you need my help. So, now you have no problem banging on my door, begging for favors in the name of family.

I'm talking about Lana! I know we've had our differences, but my wife - she's the mother of your grandchildren.

Lionel: How could I have grandchildren? I don't have a son.

You bastard! You can save her.

Lionel: No, Lex. I'm not gonna do that. Don't you understand that every decision you've made has brought you to this very moment, beginning that day seven years ago in the hospital when you decided to forfeit the state senate race to Jonathan Kent? I told you this would happen. I warned you, but you chose to give up your family. And when you made that decision, you gave up the money and the power that would've enabled you to save your wife. [ Scoffs ] Pathetic. You said you didn't want to be a Luthor, that you wanted instead to be free to live happily ever after. Go on, then, Lex. You better get back to it.

**Smallville Medical Center**

[ Monitor beeping ]

Lex: Lana...please. Don't give up. Don't leave me.

Lana: Lex.

Lex. Hey.

You have to be strong, Lex, for Alexander...for Lily.

Lex: Lana... ...I love you. Maybe I tell you that all the time - I don't know - but please listen to me. I mean it. I love you. I have always loved you.

Lana: I love you, too, Lex Luthor. You're a good man. Don't ever change.

[ Flatlining ]

Lex: [ Crying ] What did you do to her? Why didn't you stop this? I thought you were showing me a better life.

Lillian: I was, Lex. I am.

Lex: A life where my wife dies? A life full of pain?

Lillian: No, Lex, a life full of love a glimpse if you make the right choice sweetheart

Love? Everyone I've ever loved has died. First Julian and then you... and now Lana's dead. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

**Metropolis General**

[ Lex gasps ]

Lionel: Lex? Son

Lex: ...Lana!

Lionel: ...I'm here. You're in Metropolis, Lex, at the Davis Clinic. You've been shot. But you're gonna be all right.

[ Lex breathing heavily ]

Lionel: Lex, you wanted to talk to me? [ Scoffs ] Whatever it is, son, it can wait till you're stronger.

Lex: You're right. I should probably be resting. After all, I did just undergo a life-threatening operation.

[ Lionel chuckles ]

Lex: Dr. Litvack told me the odds of survival I had going into surgery. Pretty reckless roll of the dice, don't you think?

Lionel: On the contrary, son, I- What I did may appear callous, but opting for my son to have surgery was a deliberate decision.

Lex: But it wasn't your decision to make, was it? You went against the doctors' advice not because you wanted to save me, but because you couldn't bear having a cripple for a son.

Lionel: You may hate me for taking the risk, but I had to make a choice. And you're alive... and you can walk. I had to give you that chance.

Lex: And what if I hadn't made it? How would you have justified your decision then? How dare you play God with my life.

**The Daily Planet**

Santa: Merry Christmas, Chloe.

Santa?

Santa: Suit gave me away, huh? [ Chuckles ]

[ Chuckles nervously ] Uh, what, uh, what -what do you want?

Santa: I met a friend of yours- young Clark Kent. He told me what you two were doing, how you were giving up your respective Christmas Eves. I figured you could use a little help.

Shouldn't you be, you know, standing on a street corner with a bell?

Santa: [ Laughs ] Come on, let me give you two a hand, take a little bit of the pressure off. I am familiar with the job, you know. [ Chuckles ]

Chloe: I don't know.

Santa: Give me a chance. Worst-case scenario - I make off with a few free squirt guns come on Chloe it's Christmas eve shouldn't you be with your love one at a family Christmas party.

Chloe: Well, we definitely could use all the help we can get.

[Santa chuckles]

Chloe: And at least no one's gonna accuse you of being a scab in a Santa outfit.

[Santa chuckles]

Chloe: All right, um, I've organized the addresses from East to West, so if you just...

[Christmas magic Santa and the mountain of Christmas presents were gone]

**Kent farm**

Jonathan: Hey, hey, no! On, come on. Outside.. Shelby

Chloe: So, then I turn back around and your tubby, little miscreant is gone along with all the toys.

Yeah, right. The same guy, the Santa, the guy who I just talked too. But

Yes, honestly, Clark. I mean, I'm sure that I was tired enough to have imagined Santa, but there is no way I could've dreamed away all of those Wiffle balls and Game Boys. Maybe he really is...

Clark: Yeah, right.

Chloe: Come on, Clark, there's a chance.

What chance 'cuz just telling Clark about the magical run in I had with Santa Claus

Really Chloe smallville told me he was playing secret Santa: for you are you positive it was indeed Santa?

Yes Lois, I still believe in Christmas miracles anyway thanks for your help and grant hill they did find a guy who shot Lex.

You better believe it, cuz to bad the guy has to spend his Christmas in a holding cell in.

Martha: Look, everybody, it's snowing. [ Laughs ] Oh, we are gonna have a white Christmas.

[ Everyone laughing ]

Merry Christmas, Lois Chloe

Merry Christmas together, Clark . [ Chuckles ]

[Lex standing next to hospital window watching snow fall door opens ]

I thought you didn't make house calls.

Griff: Given the circumstances, I made an exception.

Oh, not to worry, Griff. We Luthors are made of pretty tough and definitely expensive material.

Griff: You sure your morphine drip isn't turned up too high?

Well, it's not every day that one has a near-death experience. And it's true. Much like Ebenezer Scrooge, I realized that what I want more than anything... is to live happily ever after. And do you know what the secret to living happily ever after is? Power. Money and power. See, once you have those two things, you can secure everything else... and keep it that way.

Griff: So, what am I doing here, Lex?

I want you to pull the pin on that grenade. Find it, fake it... do whatever it takes to knock Jonathan Kent out of the race. I want to be senator. I want it all.

Griff: Consider it done. Merry Christmas.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A week had passed since Lex was released from the hospital sure enough it was business as usual everything was in for a campaign mode is slowly gaining momentum in the election only weeks away he increased his strategy to do anything to bring down Jonathan Kent. All those near death experience showed the many things it also taught him, and if you wanted that life he had to obtain and goals of money and power only been only then would he be able to have the wonderful life he experienced.

Samantha: Mr. Luthor good afternoon and less eager recover from your time in the hospital.

Thank you Ms. Drake, I'm just a little surprised to see you so early this morning what can I do for you?

Samantha: well Mr. Luthor us all of us to go the extra 10 miles to win this campaign because failure was not an option is that not correct.

Yes indeed Ms. Drake.

Samantha: what if I were to find something Mr. Luthor one thing that Kent can't bounce back from.

Such as what Ms. Drake? A scandal trust me it's already been tried by the number the papers and last few months.

Lex showed her a newspaper clipping of the last few month's** Daily Planet LANE-KENT UNEXPECED LOVE CHILD **she sat and scanned thearticles she had totally forgot about them how they rallied around each other to deal with these rumors she even read senator kent's statements to the press it seemed they had no weak spot setting the article down she looked at Lex and the look on his face told her he had been looking for weak spot on them for years.

I applaud your efforts Ms. Drake. But small town talk is just all that is talk in the other kids and print for the world to see people like the Kent's can be tainted on hearsay and rumors the word of a man and Jonathan Kent is ironclad unbreakable so if you're thinking scandal I advise you it's been done but if you happen to find something you better have facts to back it up

Samantha: I understand Mr. Luthor and like I said I will find the one thing Kent nor his family can't bounce back from.

She gives Lex look of determination and walks out library he watches her leave from his desk with a smirk on his face this something told him Griff and Ms. Drake were indeed going the extra 10 miles to bringing the mighty Kent family tumbling down and perhaps in the process he'll discover the truth in what it's the Kent's are truly hiding from the world bakery was close he could feel it a stepping stone to bigger and grander thing that was his destiny.

Lois and Jessica came walking through the back door into the kitchen and what they saw surprised them, people moving about setting up background pieces a whole political works Jessica went upstairs to find Clark and her mother while Lois walked into the living room.

Uh is this for real Mr.K?

Sosnick had it sent from Metropolis.

Do mobsters step out of the shadows and plug me as part of this theatrical set. Really Mr. K this just doesn't seem likely real you Sosnick is way off the mark here don't you think?

Lois sweetheart, Sosnick helped Jack win five elections. I'm sure he knows more about this stuff than we do.

If you ask me, Mr. K I think he's trying to turn you into a Luthor Sosnick obviously doesn't know who you really are a good honest man soul of the earth who believes in people and doing the right thing.

[ Martha sighs ]

Jonathan I have to agree with Lois, this isn't-Well it's not us

Dad I agree with both of them are you sure this guy knows what he's doing?

Well I uh,

Sosnick: Is there a problem here?

Yeah, I was just wondering if you've ever actually met the Kent's. The reason somebody is gonna vote for Mr. Kent is because they relate to him, people can relate to someone who looks like some big business blowhard such as Lex Luthor - who wants to buy them out? However Jonathan Kent is a good honest man soul of the earth he believes in people and doing the right thing that is why he was elected the first time because he can relate not with just a local farmers but with everyone.

Sosnick: Well, as heartwarming as that little speech was but in the political arena it's called bridging the demo gap, dear.

Oh, I see so bridging that gap in this political arena means misquoting your candidate?

Look if the senator plans to win his reelection campaign against Lex Luthor is going to come up with a better strategy to win over voters. This whole John Boy thing - don't get me wrong. You're all very good at it and he may win over the cowpokes, but there's a pool of voters that are more familiar with corporate lattes than they are with digging postholes

"Jonathan Kent is quoted as saying, 'it is possible to serve corporate interest and maintain the public welfare.'"

I never said that Sosnick

Senator this campaign is a lot tougher than your last one Lex Luther has the funding and connections to navigate in the political arena you may be ahead in polls now but trust me sir with Lex Luther as your opponent it will become almost impossible for you to win without the proper funding.

Although I appreciate your honesty Sosnick unfortunately what I really need here is somebody who cares about what I believe in more than they care about winning a race. I'm sorry, but you are fired.

Sosnick: I wish you luck than senator pack it up, guys.

Wow! That totally rock, Mr. Kent, but I have no idea how you're gonna find a replacement so quickly.

I do Sweetheart.

Oh, me? Um, what do I know about being a campaign manager?

Lois sweetheart I believe in you and this family i have no doubt that we will succeed in this reelection campaign by working together as a family this is the only team that matters.

They hug each other and Lois whispers 'I promise daddy you will not lose your seat to Lex Luthor.'

Jonathan smiles handing Lois the campaign schedule and they begin to look over what Sosnick had planned for the next couple weeks some of it will pretty promising others looked like corporate schmoozing unfortunately there were some engagements that could be canceled.

Right so, looking at Sosnick schedule and making preparations look at this he scheduled yet another fundraiser this time at the Metropolis grand hotel fortunately it's not until next Friday I'd better call and give them a heads up and double check time and in the west of who will be attending.

[ Telephone ringing ]

Jonathan: I'll get it.

[ Ringing continues ]

Jonathan Kent.

Man: drop out of the campaign.

[ Receiver clicks ]

Who was that Jonathan

I don't know all he said was to drop out of the campaign

Dad you think it could possibly be the one who merely shot you at the Metropolis Plaza?

I don't know Clark its possible detective sawyer still has no leads to the mysterious shooter but I have no doubt the table catch wherever it is.

**Central Kansas University**

Clark and Lois were in full campaign mode putting up posters talking to students setting up a venue for speaking engagements for Mr. Kent's reelection campaign they both found it quite enjoyable working together as friends and family they can win this campaign Clark was off putting up posters in one section of the campus while Lois was putting up posters in other sections of the campus she even talked to students to get their opinion on who they would like to see as senator she was surprised that many of them were pulling for Mr. Kent while others thought Lex Luthor had their chance of winning the campaign.

After going throughout the school talking to different students and even teachers she continued to put up posters pass out fliers the whole deal. She was putting up posters and the main quad waiting for Clark to finish his section of the school so they could compare notes and have a better idea of how to map out campaign.

Hey! What are you doing?

Samantha: Sorry, Ms. Lane CKU regulations dictate that all campaign materials can be no larger than 20x24.

Okay, Miss Over-Achiever, I think you're taking this campus-Gestapo thing way too seriously. By the way how exactly do you know my name?

Samantha: Lex says, "Always know your enemy besides the state's future depends on it although with you as Senator Kent's campaign manager Lex's victory is all but certain.

Lex is treat this election like a hostile takeover, which is exactly what he's gonna do to the entire state, by the way. In regards to my campaign management skills last I checked Mr. Kent is still leading the polls over your fascist environmental annihilator.

She storms off having Ricky following right behind her. Clark comes walking over as he sees Samantha storming off his a look of confusion on his face he looks to Lois briefly shaking her head at little Miss Over-Achiever.

"You heard what Lex said. True leaders see beyond boundaries. He set the bar. Now we need to raise it higher. Defeat is not an option."

What was that all about Lois?

It's nothing smallville just one of Lex's blind followers bashing on your dad.

Well, she still walking that a good sign come on let's get some lunch.

Clark put his arm around Lois and they walked toward Clark's truck heading to the talon to meet Chloe and his parents for lunch unknown to them Samantha watched their interaction and took a picture of them as they walked across the quad smiling to herself as a new plan came to mind she would have to be patient for what she was planning not only bring Senator Kent down but also destroy his son.

**The Luthor Mansion**

[ Knock Knock ]

Hi Lex

Lana to what do I owe this pleasant surprise

Well Lex I was just bring back the book and borrowed along with some research on our project although I can see that you had a rough day I could come back tomorrow.

No no Lana, please stay actually there is something I want to ask you but I wasn't quite sure how he would take it.

Well Lex of its political advice I have none.

Chuckling it's not political well not entirely I know you're busy with our current project but I was wondering if you would accompany me to a fundraiser event in metropolis at the metropolis grand hotel next Friday.

Lex are you asking me on a date

When you put it that way it sounds so high school chuckles I'm just asking a friend to join me for fine food possibly some mangling the occasional dance a speech are in their what is said it's your choice.

OK Lex sounds like fun

Great all pick you up to six now that all taken care of what you say we discuss progress on our current project.

The two of them spent the next couple of hours going over research notes star charts and scientific study of what Luthorcorp scientists have discovered thus far Lana showed all her research from the Lincoln observatory and everything back to the first meteor shower she even found a very unusual pattern as to how certain meteors have fallen Lex was impressed with all her research she truly had gone beyond anything you would have mentioned she truly was determined just as he was to find answers to questions that have been hunting them both cents back fateful day.

Kent farm early evening

Jonathan was working in the barn breaking of old tree stumps [ Chainsaw running ] while Martha, Clark and Jessica were at the grocery store and Lois was in a house going over the campaign schedule preparing everything for the fundraiser event next Friday. As he was finishing breaking up one of the stumps he heard a commotion [ Chainsaw shuts off ] he looks up to see a man standing in the shower he could not be a clear look at his face because the lighting in the barn was very low

Jonathan: who in the hell are you? Are you the one that's been callin'? Hey! Are you the one that's been callin'? You stay away from me and my family. Ugh! Ah! He never saw a second man standing in the shadows waiting the two men look at each other and then taken up and executed the reason they came about 10 minutes later Jonathan started regaining consciousness although we find a very hard to focus because they were writing in the barn he still couldn't recognize his attackers he also found it hard to breathe better man noticed him and spoke.

Man: Consider this fair warning senator dropped out of the race or next time we'll do the same to your family. Then he knocked him unconscious once again leaving him there chained upside down. Martha, Clark and Jessica come home from a grocery store Martha was telling both of them her concerns about the campaign and the strange calls Clark and Jessica shed her concern Lois came downstairs when she heard the back door open she entered the kitchen and helped him up the growth trees this is when she noticed that Shelby was standing and barking in the barn but it wasn't quite normal the four of them ran across the yard toward the barn Martha went over to where shove it was standing and calmed him she noticed a whimper and then Shelby barked again this time Martha glanced around the barn and then her eyes saw why Shelby had been barking.

[ Martha gasps ]

Clark hurried and slowly lowered his father down to the ground Lois peck the lock on the chains and the both of them unraveled the chains around Jonathan they noticed a blood stains around his ribs Martha and Jessica ran up to the house to get the first aid kit while Lois ran into the truck Martha and Jessica came back with bandages and towels to stop the bleeding Lois pulled a truck right into the barn while Clark slowly lifted his father into the cab of the truck the three girls attended to his injuries while Clark drove smallville medical center.

A few hours later Jonathan found himself lying in a hospital bed he saw his family all around him they were safe he closed his eyes and rested. The doctors and nurses x-ray his ribs they were bruised but not broken the Dr. advised him to take it easy for a day are two he just nodded as the nurse finished bandaging up his ribs.

I moved the rally to next week so dad can recover.

Dad, what are you doing?

I can't let 'em stop me.

I thought the doctor said he was going to keep you overnight.

No, then they'd have exactly what they want Lois everything will remain on schedule okay.

Lois: I will tell them but I agree with Martha and Clark you should rest at least a day are too.

I can't I won't.

Jonathan Maybe you're willing to risk your life over this, but I don't think I'm willing to stand by and watch.

I have got to see this thing through, sweetheart.

Clark: "Do as I say, not as I do." Huh, Dad?

Look, Clark I never taught you Jessica or even Lois to buckle under pressure, especially not from Lex Luthor.

Lex? You think he'd go this far?

He's a Luthor there's no limit to what would do, son.

Clark. I heard what happened. I just wanted to make sure your father's okay.

Trust me, this is as close to my father as you want to get right now.

He thinks I was behind it, doesn't he?

What do you expect him to believe?

Maybe the truth. I issued a press release denouncing the attack and offered a reward for any information leading to the assailants' capture. I need you to believe me.

why is some state senate seat so important to you?

It's a stepping stone.

To what?

Look, Clark, you have everything you've ever wanted. I'm sorry if I'm still searching.

What if you don't win? What if you get to the capital and realize you still haven't found what you're looking for?

Well, there's always the White House.

Lex left Clark standing in the hallway to ponder his last statement he himself was beginning to think this political race was even out of his own control first mysterious shooter and now a personal attack on his opponent painted him the one responsible. Even though he wanted answers to questions that have been plaguing him for years this senate race is something all his own not his father's but his he still held true to the fact that his destiny was a great one he would change the world better than his father unlike he told Clark that was a stepping stone to greater thing he was pulled from his thoughts by his cell phone.

This is Lex.

Griff" You wanted a grenade to throw in the Kent camp? I got an atomic bomb. Just meet me at 26th Broadway a block from the Metropolis Grand Hotel next Friday night.

Lionel: Atomic warfare? A little overdramatic for local politics, isn't it?

This ain't your business so forget what you heard or I will end you right here right now.

Lionel: I believe in the _political_ weapons trade, the deal usually goes to the highest bidder.

Griff looks of the money he hands over the package Lionel opens it and looks of the contents his surprised he takes a lighter from his pocket and burns the document.

Hey what are you doing?

Lionel: protecting the future my misguided friend protecting the future.


End file.
